Naruko-ナルコ-
by Mango-senpai
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki. A timid, yet determined girl who wishes for strength. However she quickly learns that with great power comes great responsibility. And with responsibility comes change. Does she have the power to protect her brother and friends? Or will she succumb to her own strength? Sasu/Naruko
1. The First Day

**This is an old story that I had started in middle school back on Quizilla which has sadly been deleted, along with all my hard work I poured into over the years. However, there are still a few chapters and crappy artwork leftover back on my old DeviantArt account (Username: Lily396). I have previously uploaded the story onto fanfiction before but with my bad luck, I forgot the email I used for the account, thus prevented me from uploading it. This will be a bit different, since I will be revising the story along to fit more with the Naruto story line, along with re-writing 90% of the story (I can't promise frequent updates since I'm extremely busy) so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Also, unlike before this will be written in 3rd person instead of 1st person point of view. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this and thank you for taking the time to read this important message.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruko. I just own this fanfiction (for now, muhahahaha).**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The First Day**

The day had finally come. The day her big brother had been waiting for weeks...and the day she had been dreading. Just thinking about it made her stomach drop.

 _I could use another week...or month_. _I'm so nervous..._ Unlike her more brave brother, the blonde was scared. So scared that she found it difficult to even sleep. What else was a seven year old supposed to expect?

"Naaaruko! Naruko are you up yet?!" A second later, the door flies open and an extroverted boy comes dashing in.

"Yeah, I'm up." Naruko murmured, surprised by his sudden entrance. Usually it was her waking up Naruto. Not the other way around.

"No you're not! You're still in bed! Come on, hurry up!"

"Okay!" Naruko jumped out of bed and ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the bathroom. She wanted make sure she looked nice and clean for her first day at the Ninja Academy.

 _The Hokage always told my brother and I first impressions are important._

"I'm so excited! At this rate, I'm going to become Hokage by the time I graduate!" Naruto shouted. The walls were so thin, it was like he there was no door separating the twins. Listening to her older brother continue the conversation she frantically brushed her teeth. Racing only against time and to see how fast she could brush them clean. By the time she finished everything else, she was nearly out of breath.

"Alright! Its about time! Come on lets go!" Naruto lost the short patience he had and yanked Naruko out the small apartment they shared. He didn't even bother to lock the door which bothered Naruko abit. She knew it was silly to worry about something so small though, considering that they didn't have much for someone to even steal. Naruto ran so fast Naruko had to skip just so she wouldn't fall. When they finally reached the Ninja Academy, Naruko had her hands on her knees.

 _He did most of the running...yet I'm the one out of breathe..._ Even her own thoughts sounded exhausted. But as she leaned her head up she saw Naruto's big optimistic smile which helped boost her mood a bit. Whenever he was happy, so was she...

"I can't believe _shes_ here."

...but that happiness usually never lasted long.

"That monster..."

Naruko became slightly anxious and her chest tightened, _I knew coming here was a bad idea. I knew this was going to happen._

"Naruko? Are you okay?" Without even processing what her brother had said she blurted out yeah.

"Come on, lets go!" Forcing a smile she lead her brother into the academy, worried that if he heard what the adults said he would get in trouble again from protecting her.

"Hey," Naruto said before his sister walked into her classroom "If anybody hurts you just let me know. I'll make sure to hurt them! I don't care who-"

"Naruto you can't keep protecting me!" she raised her voice "I...I mean starting today we won't be together in the same class so...so I have to protect myself!"

"...What kind of ninja would I be if I can't even protect my sister?" Naruko was speechless, even though her brother wasn't the most brightest kid in Konoha he definitely had his moments. So instead of saying anything, she just showed her appreciation by hugging.

"H-hey stop! People are looking." Naruto broke away from his sister's grip, fixing his new orange shirt.

 _So he was listening to the Hokage,_ Naruko felt relieved. Before even registering into the ninja academy her and her brother had to have a talk to the Hokage about being on their best behaviors along with first impressions.

"Good luck," Naruto said, giving her a thumbs up.

"You too!"

* * *

Before entering the room, Naruko took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She didn't want to make a big impression but she didn't want to come off as weak or petite either. _Here goes nothing!_ Without giving herself a moment to think she slammed open the sliding door, causing it to make a huge BANG noise. For a moment she was stunned. She didn't expect there to be so many kids. But when Naruko noticed everyone's eyes on her she shook her head gently and forced her legs to move up the row of stairs in the classroom, taking the closest seat that is open.

"Hey you! Whisker face!" Immediately Naruko's heart dropped. They were coming. And they were going to hurt her. There was nobody else who had the odd whisker birthmarks besides her brother.

"What are you just going to stare?" She didn't have to even turn around to sense a group of three or four girls hovering behind her.

"Move!" shouted a third voice, who sounded like the leader of the group. Naruko froze, she didn't have the guts to say or do anything. All she could do was hope they would forget her and walk away. But instead, she found herself on the floor and on the verge of tears.

"Yeah!" laughed the black haired girl "You're so cool Aka!"

 _I knew I should have stayed home. Why didn't I stay home?..._

"Haha, I think shes going to cry!"

"Crying on the first day, she'll never become a ninja!" No one was going to help her, and Naruko knew it. For the first time, she would have to deal with this on her own. She felt so much like a hypocrite, for telling Naruto she didn't need his protection.

 _No...I can't depend on him for everything!_

"Shut up!" Without even a conscious thought, Naruko slapped the red haired girl, Aka, who tossed her out of her seat. Only to feel immediate guilt seconds later. "I...I'm sorry."

"Monsters like you should be put down," Aka growled with a scowl.

"Did you see that? She made Aka angry."

"Shes going to get it now."

"My mom was right, she is a monster!"

"N-no! I'm not- -"

Before the situation escalated, a brunette, who was older walked into the classroom. She had short wavy hair with red glasses that matched her long sleeved red shirt that was underneath her green flak jacket, along with black shorts and black ninja sandals.

"Good morning class. I'm your instructor Hana sensei, and from today until the end of the year I will be your instructor. Starting from this day onwards you children will begin to learn and follow the path of the ninja. What it takes to be a ninja, and how to become a ninja. Before we get starting may I ask why you are not sitting?"

Naruko turned her head, to see all the seats filled "I..."

"If there are no more seats then you are welcome to stand at the back of the classroom. You are not to disturb any of the other students or my lectures. Understood, Naruko Uzumaki?"

"Y-you know my name?"

"Yes." _You're nothing but a dirty demon._ One look was all Naruko needed to see. Those fierce hazel eyes that belonged to the sensei looked at Naruko with disgust. As soon as Naruko reached the back of the room, Hana sensei's mood flipped.

"Now then, since we'll be with each other for a while let us introduce ourselves," she smiled "Young man, would you like to start?"

A boy with black hair stood up, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Hana sensei sounded impressed "I expect great things from you. Your older brother Itachi was a marvelous student."

"Yeah," Naruko could tell he sounded bothered by the comment, but what caught her attention more was that every girl in the classroom had their eyes fixated on the Uchiha. She may have not been the toughest, but Naruko definitely knew she was not gullible. She knew what those puppy-dog eyes meant.

Then, Aka went "My name is Aka Usotsuki!" As the introductions continued, Naruko's attention was swayed onto a side conversation between a chubby boy with potato chips and a boy with spiky dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Psh, figures she'd push that girl out of her seat."

"She just wants to sit next to Sasuke," the chubby boy's munching from the potato chips were just as loud as his whispering.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy. He probably has cooties."

"Yeah no kidding, from all the girls that follow him around."

"U-uhm...Not all girls have cooties-"

"Naruko Uzumaki!" Naruko immediately straightened her posture, she was so sure the sensei couldn't have heard her. "If you disrupt the class one more time I will have you removed from the class."

"Yes mam!" For the rest of class, Naruko made sure not to let a peep out. It was obvious that Hana sensei did not take a liking to her one bit. She could only wonder why. Besides the Hokage and Naruto, everyone seemed to hate her guts the moment they set their eyes on her. Naruto on the other hand, was treated a little better, but he still received the nasty glares. Whenever Naruko thought about it she felt guilt drop to her stomach. _Its my fault he is treated so badly..._

Once class was dismissed for recess, Naruko speed walked out the room and far out into the field to the swings. She was hoping to get some peace and quiet before she had to deal with the bullies again.

 _I want to be strong. I'm tired of having my brother getting hurt and protecting me..._ Her thoughts were then interrupted with the sound of footsteps.

"Oi, whisker face!" Naruko looked up to see Aka cracking her knuckles "Don't think I forgot about what happened this morning."

"Aka...I-"

"I'm going to make you regret ever coming to the Ninja Academy." Naruko knew what was going to come next. It was if everything was happening in slow motion. Aka was going to hit her. She knew it was coming, so she closed her eyes tight and prepared for the impact...

...but it never came.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?!" Aka yelled in surprise. Naruko opened one eye to see the back of the Uchiha, who blocked Aka's punch.

"Leave."

"What?" Aka said in disbelief.

"Leave," he repeated "Or I'll tell Hana Sensei." Aka and her friend's broke out in laughter.

"So? Even Hana Sensei hates her," laughed Aka "Why do you care?"

"Aka." As soon as she saw he was being serious the laughter stopped. Her expression changed to a sad one.

"Y-you don't actually like her, d-do you?"

"Get lost."

Aka and her friends glared at Naruko with rage _._ Though Naruko was safe now, she knew they were going to come back. And when they did, it was going to be ten times more worse.

"Hey," Naruko's eye dashed to the Uchiha who turned around to face her "...Drop out."

"Huh?" Naruko asked.

"If you can't even protect yourself, then your just going to end up dead. Its pathetic."

"B-but..." Naruko was confused. No one had ever protected her before besides Naruto. However, he was the first to protected her and then insult her. "Then why did you save me?"

"Because I have to," he simply said "When I grow up, I'm going to be a policeman. And no matter what, I have to protect the people of this village. Just like my father."

He reminded her so much like Naruto.

 _I'm going to become Hokage!_

 _What kind of ninja would I be if I can't even protect my sister?_

"No," Naruko began as she got off the swing "I don't want anyone protecting me. I have to become stronger! S-so... so you can forget about me dropping out!"

While she continued tears began to flow down her face like a waterfall. All the tears she had been holding back all day had burst out "I'll show you! I'll show Aka, Hana sensei, everyone! That way I'll finally be seen as a person! Not a monster, not weak, not Naruto's little sister!"

The Uchiha was unsure how to go about this. He had never made a girl cry before and he wasn't used to being yelled at by a girl.

"You have a brother?" he asked, judging by the name Sasuke guessed it was a boy.

"Y-yeah...Hes always trying to protect me and do everything for me. He's brave, more outgoing, and allot more stronger than me." Even though she was still crying, she managed clear some of the tears off her face. When she saw him extend his hand out towards her face she immediately flinched. Expecting some physical pain. Instead, she felt a jab to her forehead.

"Then get stronger," Sasuke stated, keeping his two fingers on her forehead.

Then, the bell rang "Recess is over! Time to come back in!" Hana Sensei yelled. Quickly Naruko rubbed her eyes to stop her tears, and began to make her way back to class. She wanted to try and get a seat so she wouldn't have to endure standing for another three hours.

"Tch, I don't even get a thank you?" asked the Uchiha who followed her back.

"For what?" A second later she felt like an idiot "Ohh. That...Thank you."

"Hn...," as soon as they entered the classroom he grabbed her wrist "Sit next to me."

"What?" Naruko said for the fifth time today.

"You need a seat right? Besides, I don't like Aka. Shes too loud and annoying."

"O-okay..." Naruko couldn't tell if he was just using her or being friendly. Either way, she was grateful for the seat.

As the classroom filled up Naruko was surprised that Aka didn't bother her about the seat, but she was happy and relieved. The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Hana sensei taught the class about the basis of Taijutsu, and Naruko absorbed the information like a sponge. She knew that if she wanted to become stronger she had to become smarter too.

Once class was dismissed for the day the hallways flooded with kids all rushing out the front door. It was hard for Naruko to find her brother in the crowd.

"Can't find your brother?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko just shook her head "I'll find him though."

"Hn."

"...You're not scared of me?" Naruko questioned. She was shocked that someone other than her brother was actually treating her like an actual person.

"Tch, scared of someone who can't take a punch. Yeah right."

"H-hey!"

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow," he smirked "Later."

 _I don't think I've ever met anymore more confusing than him._ The Uchiha's actions confused Naruko very much. One minuet hes insulting her and the next hes friendly.

"Bye," she waved to him, before she went off to search or her brother.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your first day?" the older Uchiha asked while ruffing his sibling hair.

"Hey, cut it out!" he shouted as he fixed his hair "And, it was alright."

Itachi looked in the distance at the girl his younger brother had been talking to previously. "I see you made a new friend."

"I guess," Sasuke wasn't sure yet. He didn't want to have another girl chasing after him, but she didn't seem like she liked him in that way. He'd would have to give it a few more days. His brother however was very intrigued. How Sasuke was able to become acquaintances with the demon girl was beyond him.

* * *

"A-achoo!" Naruko rubbed her nose. She wondered if she was getting sick or if it was allergies.

"They say If you sneeze it means someones talking about you." said a kid who walked up to her. He had these red markings on his face with brown messy hair.

"Whos they?" she asked.

"Huh? I dunno, its just superstition." he replied while scratching his head.

"Naruko! There you are!" she heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"Naruto!" she shouted with glee. Naruko was happy to be reunited with her brother again.

"Oh, let me introduce you guys. Naruko this is Kiba. Kiba, this is my little sister Naruko."

"I missed you brother," she said as she went to hug him.

"N-naruko stop. You're embarrassing me."

Soon Kiba's name was called out from the crowd. After saying goodbye he ran into the crowd to find his mom, leaving the twins to themselves.

"So how was your first day?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." she paused for a moment to find the right word "It was tough at first...but I think I can handle it."

"Nobody hurt you right?" Naruko shook her head. She mentally thanked Sasuke again, if Naruto saw her with a bruise she could only imagine what would've happened.

"What about you?" she questioned her brother "How was your day?"

"It was awesome! The sensei showed us this really cool jutsu where you can transform into someone else!" Naruko listened to her brother ramble on about his day and about the stuff cool the sensei showed his class. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous of him. Hana sensei was very strict. But still, she knew she couldn't give up. She had to get stronger. It was her only option.

"Lets go eat, I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay, whats for dinner?"

"What else? Ramen!"

"Again?" as much as she loved ramen she was hoping for something else. Naruko sighed "Okay fine. But you're paying!"

"What?!"


	2. Fire Ball Jutsu

**So instead of just putting out one chapter I put out a couple more instead (in case I become too busy to write for awhile). For those who haven't read the story before I hope you're enjoying it so far :D**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Fire Ball Jutsu**

"Naruto? Narutooo! Na-Ru-To! To-Ru-Na!" It had been over ten minuets since Naruko had been waiting in front of her brother's bedroom door. Waiting for him to eventually wake up.

 _By the time he wakes up it'll be too dark to train!_ She crossed her arms and plopped herself on the floor against the door. Her patience was running thin. After another ten minuets had come and gone she couldn't wait any longer. The young blonde decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Narutooo!" she shouted as she barged into her brother's room "Get uh...up?" When she entered the room the first thing she noticed wasn't the dirty clothes that was scattered all over the floor (she'd have to talk to him about that later), but instead it was the window. He had left it wide opened.

"When did he get up?" she wondered. Was she becoming the twin that slept in all day? Naruko hoped that wasn't the case. Her eyes were then drawn to a note with her name on it that was taped onto the wall. After opening and reading the letter she found herself slightly upset.

 _Naruko,_

 _Went out to play with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. Be back later._

 _-Naruto._

"Doesn't he care about his training at all?" she asked herself. This was the second time he ditched training to go and play with his friends.

 _Ever since we started the attending academy all he wants to do is hang out with his friends..._ She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous. As much as Naruko was happy that her brother had finally made friends she also felt like she was replaced in a way.

"Hmph!" she growled while crumpling up the note "I'll just go train by myself! I..."

Then, an idea struck in her head. What if she asked the Uchiha to train with her? It had been over a month since she met him and she considered him a good friend. She was abit stronger than she was just four weeks ago (at least that what she thought), so its not like she would slow him down that much. She didn't see any harm in asking, so she up and left the apartment.

 _Alright!...Now, how do I get to the Uchiha Complex?...Ah-ha!_ Her eyes darted to a man with an Uchiha symbol on the back of his clothes. If she just followed him, she would just end up at the Uchiha Complex and then find Sasuke. She saw it like a mission. Follow the man without getting caught. Which seemed easy to her since none of the villagers would even look her way.

 _For a guy he sure does shave long hair._ She analyzed, comparing it to her hair that ended just below her collarbone.

The longer she followed him the more proud she felt of herself for not getting caught. In no time, Naruko was sure she would reach the Uchiha Complex. Then, the Uchiha turned into a corner which struck as odd to the petite girl. She wondered if it was a secret passage way and followed him carefully.

"So you're the one thats been following me."

Naruko yelled and jumped in surprise. Immediately she took out a kunai knife and held it towards the voice that came from behind her. "S-stay back!" when she saw where the voice came from she was surprised. It had been the Uchiha she had been following.

 _Mission failed.._.she lowered her kunai knife.

"You're Sasuke's friend right?" he smiled. Naruko was amazed, he knew stuff that she hadn't even told him.

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"Hes mentioned you a few times."

"Wait..." she murmured, processing what he had just said through her mind "You're Sasuke's older brother." She felt stupid for not recognizing him right away. She had seen him come to the academy to pick up Sasuke from time to time.

"Yes I am. If I may ask though, why were you following me?"

"I was looking for the Uchiha Complex so I could find Sasuke. I was going to ask if we wanted to train with me. And well, since you have the Uchiha symbol on your back I thought you were heading there."

"I see..." Sasuke's older brother paused for a moment.

 _Would it be a wise idea to bring her there?_ He wondered. If his father or mother found out Sasuke's friend was actually her things might not turn out so pleasantly.

"Sasuke is actually busy today. Hes helping our mother clean the house today. But I'll let him know you were looking for him." She had a hard time believing that, but she didn't pester him. If he wasn't going to help her then she would just have to find the Uchiha Complex by herself.

"Oh...okay. Well uh, I'll see you around. Bye!" Naruko ran as fast as she could away from the older Uchiha. She wasn't going to let dust bunnies get in the way of her training.

 _Even if he is cleaning, I'll just help him out. That way we'll have more time to train._ Naruko was determined, she was going to train today no matter what.

"I told you, Sasuke is busy." Naruko fell flat on her face. Once regaining her composure and stance she found herself facing the older Uchiha again.

 _Now hes following me?!_

"C-can I help you?" she asked in a tiny voice. He didn't reply, the look on his face said it all.

"Okay, okay. I...I'm sorry." she continued "B-but you're not a very good liar..." Itachi raised an eyebrow "And I really want to train with someone! My brother won't because hes busy and..." her voice died down, as he continued to stare at her. Naruko waited for him to say or do something. Anything. The silence started to scare her a little bit. What he said next was the last words she was expecting to hear from him.

"...Follow me."

* * *

The whole walk was full of curious looks and glares. As Itachi, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and Naruko, the monster of the village walked into the Uchiha Complex many questioned him,"Why did you bring her here?"

Itachi simply ignored the questions and continued to walk without stopping.

"Itachi! Welcome...home," his mother said. Her eyes glanced down at Naruko and then back at Itachi with the same curious look the other members of the Uchiha clan has given the two earlier.

"H-hello..." Naruko stuttered in an unsure tone. In respects, she slightly bowed to the woman, hoping it would change the her impression of her.

"Glad to be back," Itachi began "This is Sasuke's friend. Naruko Uzumaki."

"Mikoto? Mikoto, where are you?" called out a strong, booming voice.

"I'm right outside..." she replied "Itachi is home." Within minuets another adult walks outside. Without even looking at Naruko he walks up to Itachi and asks:

"Itachi, what is she doing here?" The longer Naruko stayed the more she felt un-welcomed. She was starting to see why Itachi was hesitant on bringing her here.

"I...I'm sorry. I'll leave- -" before she could finish, Itachi interrupted her.

"As I was telling mother, this is Sasuke's friend. Naruko Uzumaki. She was looking for Sasuke, to ask if he would train with her."

"That monster wants to train with my son?" Itachi's father questioned "Itachi, you're a very bright shinobi, but bringing her here was an idiotic idea."

"I assure you she means no harm. For a child, shes very skilled. She managed to follow me without notice." Naruko looked at Itachi in surprise, he went so far as to stretch the truth in front of his parents. "Who knows, maybe she'll even surpass me one day with the immense amount of chakra she has. I'm sure she would make a wonderful comrade to have."

 _You knew I was following you from the beginning..._ She felt guilty for putting him in this situation, the last thing Naruko wanted was for him or Sasuke to get in trouble because of her.

The Uchiha men looked deep into each others eyes. It was as if they communicated telepathically or in some foreign language.

"...Very well," Itachi's father sighed "She is welcomed here for now."

"T-thank you very much!" Naruko immediately bowed to the elder Uchiha.

"Itachi. Remember to attend tonights meeting. We have very important things to discuss," he added on.

"Yes."

Naruko glanced at Itachi and became curious about the meeting, but she said nothing. She was already walking on thin ice and knew it was a boundary she was never to cross.

"Come child, Sasuke is out back," the elder Uchiha said as he walked back inside.

"Yes sir," Naruko replied. Following him without hesitation. While following him through the house Naruko was stunned. This was much larger than her apartment and much nicer. There was just one thing that was missing that bothered her though.

"Tell me, how did you become friend's with Sasuke?" She became so preoccupied that she almost didn't hear Sasuke's father when he asked her a question.

"Ah..." his voice sounded like a ticking time bomb to her. One wrong word and Naruko feared that he would kick her out "We met on the first day of school sir."

"I see..." he said with a dry amused tone. Once they stepped out back, Naruko's eyes widened at the view. Out in the distance was a huge lake with a small dock.

"Its so pretty..." she whispered in awe. When she squinted her eyes she was able to see a familiar figure in the distance "Sasuke!"

When the young Uchiha saw his friend run out of his house he became confused "Naruko? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you would train with me," she replied once she got close enough for him to hear her.

"Why didn't you just train with your brother?" he wondered. It would make more sense for her to train with her sibling, than for her to travel all the way to the Uchiha Complex.

Naruko crossed her arms "Because he doesn't want to train! All he ever does is goof off and play with his friends...Its like he never has time for me anymore."

Sasuke blinked in shocked, he wasn't expecting her to sound to angry. But it also reminded him of his brother. Ever since Itachi was promoted to ANBU captain he has never had any time for his brother.

"...As long as you don't slow me down," Sasuke said "Father is going to teach me a new jutsu today."

"A jutsu?" Naruko said in awe "What kind of jutsu?"

"Its called the Fire Ball Jutsu. Its the first jutsu every Uchiha learns when they come of age." spoke his father as he walked onto the dock.

"Can I still try to learn it?" Naruko asked.

 _I doubt she'll be able to perform it "_ If you wish, you'll only be wasting your time though," the older Uchiha told her.

"Thats okay, I'd still like to try sir."

"Very well then," he sighed.

* * *

"I think I'm ready to try it out!" Sasuke shouted, after an hour of practicing the hand signs. Running to the edge of the deck, he inhales a deep breathe and performs the hand-signs perfectly "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Wow!" Naruko gasped "He did it!" Even though it wasn't a big fireball he still did it on his first try.

"I wanna try!" It was then Naruko's turn next. Running up next to Sasuke she does the same as he did earlier and inhales a huge amount of oxygen "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Heat then accumulated in her mouth and within seconds Naruko's view was surrounded with flames.

"I did it..." Naruko whispered after finishing the jutsu "I did it! I did it!"

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked in a low tone "It was big just like fathers..."

 _Now I understand what Itachi meant. This child...she may either become a great asset to Konoha...or the demise of it._ The older Uchiha's eyes were glued onto the young girl.

"Let me try again," Sasuke said "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" As he attempted the jutsu for a second time, it didn't get any bigger. It was still as big as the first one he did.

"Why did I think you would be like Itachi," sighed his father with a disappointed tone. He then walked back to the house without any further words.

"...Sasuke?" Naruko called out "Hey, don't give up. We still have plenty of time to train."

"Easy for you to say! Father always treats me like this, its always Itachi! Every single time! He does everything so perfect...and I..."

"...Hey, remember when we first met?" Naruko asked while taking a seat next to the Uchiha. "When I was crying and you saved me from Aka."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It helped me realize allot. If I kept giving up every time I cried or fell, I wouldn't be where I am today. I'd still be the same crybaby I was on the first day of school. I...what I'm trying to say is that you can't give up just because of what your father said. You have to toughen up."

After a few minuets of silence, Sasuke sighed and got up "Hmph, I don't need a crybaby to tell me to be strong."

Naruko then shot up "Hey, I'm not a cryba-" Before she could finished, Naruko flinched and was poked in the forehead once again "Ah!"

"but thank you though," he really appreciated that her support. For once it wasn't about Itachi and that was enough to boost his mood.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked him while rubbing her forehead. She hated when he would jab her in the forehead.

He just avoided the question and told her to watch out "Step back, unless you want to get burned. Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

* * *

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" A huge fireball came bursting out the Uchiha's mouth and brightened up the lake.

"You did it!" Naruko cheered. Finally their several hours of training was beginning to pay off.

"Just wait till Father sees this!" Sasuke could hardly wait.

"Hey, wanna try to make a super big fireball?" Naruko suggested.

"Huh?"

"On three," Naruko held her hands in the first hand-sign. Sasuke got the message and did the same "One...two...three!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" the two yelled in unison. A large fireball then came bursting out and hovered above the lake, causing it to ripple and splash. For a moment, it looked as if the sun rose back up.

"That was amazing!" Sasuke exclaimed in awe.

"Uh-huh!" Naruko agreed before falling into a mini coughing episode "Wanna call it a day? Its pretty late."

"Yeah," nodded the Uchiha "Lets train more tomorrow afternoon, except this time at the training grounds."

Nauko's eyes widened a bit "Really? You'd want to train tomorrow too?!" she was happy, she not only had a friend, but a new training partner too.

"How else are we supposed to get stronger? You don't want to be a crybaby forever right?"

"I am not a crybaby!" Naruko exclaimed, she didn't cry that much. At least thats what she thought "You...you duck-butt!"

"Duck-butt?"

"Y-yeah! You heard me!"

The Uchiha smirked "I'd rather be a duck-butt than a crybaby any day."

"Ah!" There really was so winning with this kid. ""Hmph, just you wait! I'm going to kick your butt tomorrow!"

"You kick my butt? That'll be the day." Eventually the argument ended with Sasuke winning, though Naruko would never admit it. After reaching Sasuke's house, his mother and him walked Naruko out of the Uchiha Complex since it was dark and she didn't know her way around the place. What surprised her on the way back was that Sasuke's mom was being allot nicer to her than she was earlier. She appreciated it, though it would have to take some time to get used to.

Once she got closer to home Naruko began to wonder if Naruto was home, and if he even bothered to clean the apartment. She remembered his room being a complete mess earlier.

 _Please be clean, please be clean!_ She hoped, she was already exhausted from training.

When she opened the door to her apartment she wasn't surprised. It the same as her and brother left it, a complete mess. She couldn't blame him though, its not like she bothered to clean earlier anyways.

 _Looks like I'll be late for training tomorrow..._

"Naruko! There you are!" Naruto shouted as he walked out of the bathroom, with steam following from behind "Did you get my note?"

"Yeah...Did you have fun?"

Naruto nodded and told his sister about what he did with his friends "...But then we got caught by stupid Iruka-sensei, so now we have to go back to the Academy tomorrow to clean up the mess. Ugh, stupid sensei. Doesn't he have anything better to do than sit around the Academy on a Saturday?"

"So I guess you're going to be busy tomorrow then huh." It didn't shock Naruko that she'd have to wait another day to hang out with her brother.

"Yeah, because of the stupid sensei.."

Naruko then yawned "Well, I'm going to go shower then hit the hay."

"Yeah, I got to go to bed to. Night!" Naruto smiled.

"Night!" As she closed the door to the bathroom, her smile slipped into a frown.

 _I know I shouldn't be mad at him...Hes finally found friends that accept him._ Naruko thought to herself. Before they joined the Ninja Academy, it was just her and him. At least I have a friend who accepts me too...thats good.

The rest of the night was full of silence. Once Naruko finished in the bathroom and layed in bed she stared up at the ceiling, deep in thoughts until she fell asleep.

 _I have to get stronger...I have to..._


	3. A Humble Hinata and an Angry Aka

**I hope you don't mind the time jumps and skips. Once we get into the main story where Naruto and the gang are like 13 it won't happen as much. I guess you can say this is kind of a filler chapter(but theres a reason for this so don't skip it), since I feel like its too soon to have the story pick up. Mostly because, I'm trying to have Naruko interact with some other characters instead of just her and Sasuke all the time. The next chapter is when things will pick up more. I promise! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto yada, yada, yada, only own this fanfic yada, yada, yada.**

 **Man, I really stink at chapter titles.**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Humble Hinata and an Angry Aka**

Naruko glanced down at her test results with glee. Once again, she had aced another one of her tests "What'd you get on your ninjutsu test?" she asked the Uchiha beside her.

"Hn, nothing special." he said, showing her his test results.

 _He always says that every time he gets a hundred._ As modest as he was trying to act, his voice gave off that cocky of-course-I-passed tone.

Over the past few months, her and Sasuke rose to the top and became the top two students in Hana sensei's class. Training almost everyday, to the point where they both could throw a kunai at a target perfectly with ease.

"Wanna go buy some sweet-dango after class?" Naruko asked.

"You know I hate sweets."

"You're the first kid I've ever met to say 'I hate sweets'," she sighed. She swore Sasuke had the taste buds of an old man.

"And you're the first crybaby I've met who eats ramen all the time," he smirked.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Class quiet down!" Hana-sensei shouted as she looked at the blonde with a cold stare. Naruko was already used to the glares and would usually be passive with the sensei (cause if she didn't, who knows what the jonin might do to her).

As usual, class went by at a steady pace. Fast the first half and then extremely slow the last hour of class. But Naruko did her best to pay attention, with the occasional dozing off and at the clock. She got the gist of Hana-sensei's lesson which was on the moral's of ninjas. A ninja never shows fear in the eye of the enemy, and some survival methods. Which kind of bored the blonde because some of it was common sense.

"You never answered my question," Naruko told the Uchiha at the end of class "Do you want to go and buy some sweet-dango?"

Sasuke sighed "Alright I guess I'll come," which translated into 'sure, of course' In Naruko's mind. She knew he wasn't the most expressive kid.

"Alright! Lets go-"

"Sasuke," called out a familiar, mature voice. The two kids turn to see Itachi walking up to them "Mother wants you home early today."

"Huh? But why?" he whined.

"Because somebody forgot to clean their room," his brother chuckled, while Sasuke blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not a kid you know," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Well then, I'm sure mother will change her mind about that after you finish cleaning." For as long as the brother's could remember their mother always wanted the house to be clean. If so much as a spec of dirt entered the house she would pester them about cleaning it until they did it.

"Sorry Naruko, guess I have to go home now."

"Its okay," she smiled. Naruko could only wonder how dirty his room was. Compared to Naruto, Sasuke didn't seem like the type would would leave a mess laying around for days "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, later!"

 _What now?_ Naruko wondered. It had been awhile since she had free time to herself. Usually since Naruto would always be hanging out with his friends she would be training with Sasuke after school. As she looked at the playground in the distance she could see her brother playing with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru.

 _I wonder what kind of prank they're going to pull today._ She considered trying to hang out with the boys, but after hearing all the stories her brother would tell her of what they did she lost interest. Training was more important than pulling tricks and getting into trouble. Then, she heard something behind the bushes. _Weird, its not windy today. Maybe theres a bunny hiding!_

"Huh?" Naruko said, as she peeked over the bushes "You'e not a bunny."

"A-ah!" gasped the girl with clear eyes.

"Are you hiding from someone?" she asked the strange girl who hid in the bush.

"N-no, no!" she shouted immediately.

"Oh! Wait, I know! You're spying on my brother and the others."

"N-no! Its what what it looks like!" Naruko could tell that was an obvious lie.

"Can I join too?" Naruko asked as she sat next to the girl.

"Ah..." the girl hesitated and then nodded.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki," as the girl heard her say her name her eyes widened.

"Uzumaki?"

"Uh-huh, I'm Naruto's sister in case you didn't know," Naruko assumed she was in her brother's class since she had never met the girl before.

"Uhm...I...I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"So Hinata, how come your spying on the guys?"

"I..." her faced turned into a dark shade of red "N-no reason!"

"Really?"

"R-really! Its no reason," it looked like she wasn't going to crack anytime soon.

Naruko decided not bother her about it, after all she had just met her "Its okay, you don't have to tell me. Ah-! They're on the move! Come on lets go!" Yanking her arm, the girls run out of the bushes and trail the boys from a distance.

"N-naruko...can we take a break?" Hinata stuttered, trying her best to keep up with the blonde.

"But..." Naruko paused, looking back at Hinata. She noticed she was wearing a pretty red kimono with sandals. Which definitely wasn't something anyone should be wearing while running "Okay, besides we can always catch up with them later." Then, she heard a rumbling noise.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped, trying to hide the noises coming from her stomach.

"Hey! Do you want to go and get some sweet-dango?" Naruko asked "My treat!"

"R-really? You don't have to..."

"Its okay, besides its right down the street so we don't have to walk far." The shy girl nodded and followed the blonde's lead.

* * *

"Mmm, its so sweet!" Naruko sighed in delight.

"Y-yeah...Thank you Naruko," her eyes then dropped to the floor. "Hey...can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You don't think I'm...weird?" When she heard Hinata say that she nearly dropped her stick of dango. For a moment, Naruko felt like she heard herself talking.

"Of course not, why do you think that?" Naruko asked in a low tone.

"B-because...Allot of people make fun of my eyes. And they think I'm weird..."

Hinata being bullied? Naruko couldn't believe it, who would tease someone so friendly and humble?

 _Guess we have allot in common._ As bad as Naruko felt for her she was also happy too to have met someone she could relate to.

"Well, look who it is," sang a familiar angry voice.

"Aka," Naruko whispered as she glared at the red head.

"I guess Sasuke finally decided to ditch you huh?" she chuckled, along with her other friend.

 _Whos she? I've never seen her before..._ Naruko wondered as he eyes drifted to the blonde haired girl beside Aka.

"Hinata?" Aka's friend said "You know her?"

"I...uh..." Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"Who are you?" Nauko finally decided to ask.

"Ino Yamanaka," she replied "So you're Naruto's sister. Well I can see the resemblance, you both have big heads."

"What do you guys want?" Naruko wasn't afraid this time. She wasn't going to run or back down.

"I came for payback," Aka growled "I'm sure you haven't forgotten about what happened the first day."

"Payback?" Ino wondered.

"She slapped me in front of the whole class, all because I asked if I could sit next to Sasuke."

"Aka thats not true," Naruko told her as she got up to face her bully. She wondered how far she was willing to stretch the truth "I slapped you because I was angry with what you did."

"Thats horrible!" Ino shouted.

"Lets go," Aka said with a serious tone "We'll settle this outside."

"Aka, I'm not going to fight you."

"Hmph, you scared because Sasuke isn't with you this time?"

"N-naruko..." Hinata whispered as Naruko handed her the rest of her stick of sweet-dango.

"Fine," Naruko sighed, hoping that this would settle things once and for all.

* * *

Naruko really didn't want to fight her. Its not because she was scared, it was because she already knew she was already at a disadvantage. To the village she was already known as a monster, so if they saw her fighting Aka they would immediately get the wrong idea and put all the blame on her. As best as she could, she was going to try and end this quickly.

"Aaah!" Aka charged at Naruko armed with a kunai knife. It was then Naruko realized Aka was serious, she aimed to hurt Naruko. Naruko dodged Aka's attack and tried to hit the kunai out of Aka's hand, but Aka backed away too quickly.

"Take this!" Aka shouted, throwing three kunai knives at Naruko.

 _Yes!_ Naruko chanted in her head. As she dodged the kunai she immediately ran to the kunais Aka had thrown and picked one up. Now she was armed, prepared for anything Aka had up her sleeve.

"Hn," Aka smirked, reaching into her weapon pouch.

"W-what are those?" Hinata asked Ino who were standing away at a safe distance.

"Sebon needles," Ino answered. "They're usually used for medical treatment. But if aimed properly, it could be deadly if it hits a vital spot."

Naruko saw Aka's hand shoot up throwing the senbon needles. Holding a kunai up in defense she did her best to keep her eyes on the needles that flew straight at her.

 _One...two..._ Naruko managed to dodge most of them, but one went skidding by her arm. Like a really bad paper cut.

"Gotcha," With Naruko distracted with the blood that came from her arm Aka used this to her advantage and punched Naruko in the cheek.

"Ah!" Naruko gasped and fell back.

"Now you're finished!" Aka held a kunai knife above Naruko, aiming for her chest. She wasn't going to just hurt Naruko, she wanted to kill her.

"Naruko!" Hinata cried.

 _Gotta think fast!_ Taking the kunai knife she used to block Aka's senbon needles, Naruko threw the kunai deep into Aka's thigh. Causing Aka to drop the kunai knife she held so viciously.

"Ow..." Aka held her Thigh as her pants started to strain from the blood. Then, she cried.

"Naruko!" Hinata shouted again as she ran to her side "A-are you okay?"

Naruko nodded her head and looked at her classmate who was in pain. Though Naruko won the fight, she didn't feel so victorious.

"You monster!" shouted a villager from one of the shops "How could you hurt that poor little girl?" Soon a small crowd of adults came to Aka's side. Some whos eye's were filled with concern for the red head, while the rest just glared at Naruko.

"I...I should probably go," Nauko left the scene before anymore adults came. The damage was done, and no matter what she did she knew she wouldn't be able to change it. They would always view her as a monster. Nauko was confused and unsure of what to do exactly. Sure she became stronger, but that still didn't change the single fact that allot of people shammed her.

 _Just how strong do I have to get?_

"W-wait!"

"Hinata?" Naruko murmured, surprised that the introverted Hyuga had followed her "Whats wrong?"

"You...forgot this," Hinata stated, holding out the sweet-dango from earlier.

Naruko started at the delicious dessert. She came all this way just to give her back her food?

"Thank you," Naruko smiled "Hinata...Can I ask you something?"

Without hesitation Hinata nodded her head "Of course."

"What do you think of me?" she wanted her honest opinion. Did she see her as a monster? A freak of nature?

"Well," Hinata began "You're really strong...a-and kind...Just like your brother. And I...Thats what I really admire about you and Naruto."

 _Wait a second..._ Naruko thought when she heard her brother's name. The pieces were coming together. The reason she was behind the bush, the reason she blushed at the mention of Naruto. It all made sense.

"You must really like my brother," Naruko chuckled.

"What?!" Hinata's face blushed red again "H-how did you..."

"Its okay, your secret is safe with me."

"T-thank you so much!" Hinata went as far as to bowing.

"H-hey, you don't have to be so formal." As much as she appreciated it, it made Naruko feel abit uncomfortable "Thats what friends do."

"F-friends?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah...We're friends, right?" Naruko hoped.

"R-right!" Hinata cried as tears came flowing out. But it wasn't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.

"Hinata stop it, or you'll make me cry," Naruko admitted. She was starting to get teary-eyed too.

"I...I'm sorry. I've never had...a friend before. S-so, all of this is...is new."

"Its okay," Naruko said "Do you still want to go spy on the boys?"

"Are you sure? W-what about your arm?"

Naruko looked down and saw the tiny wound was beginning to turn into a scab. To be honest, she had almost forgot about that.

"A-and your face too. You have a bruise."

Then, Naruko brought her hand up to her cheek. She could feel that it was a bit swollen "You're right. If Naruto sees this he might flip."

"I have ointment and bandages at my house...if you'd like,"

Naruko just shook her head "Its okay, I'll be fine. Besides, after what happened I don't think any of the adults would be too thrilled to see me."

"W-why do the adults hate you so much?"

Naruko really wished that she had an answer "I don't know...Its been like that for as long as I can remember." A hint, a clue, anything to appease her curiosity.

"Even the man who was in the dango shop saw everything...b-but he still sided with Aka."

"I wouldn't worry too much of it," she told Hinata. Though from the way Naruko said it, it sounded like it was directed to herself more "Anyways, I guess I should head home now. Before Naruto gets back."

"Y-yeah...Bye Naruko."

"Bye!" As Naruko made her way home she decided it would be better to take the back routes, just in case she wouldn't run into any trouble.

"Huh?" Naruko whispered, with her attention caught onto something out of the ordinary "Oh no...so thats what he did." Her eyes were glued to the Hokage building, that was covered all over with bright white toilet paper. Where in Konoha did the boys get that amount of toilet paper will remain a mystery. A mystery, Naruko didn't want to solve.

"Brother is going to be in big trouble this time..."

Oh brother.


	4. Taken

**All aboard! The bus is about to take off on an intense feel trip. So buckle up and prepare those tissues!**

 **Disclaimer: *Looks into piggy bank* Huh, still don't have enough to buy Naruto.**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Taken**

"You're what?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I said I'm sleeping over Sasuke's house. Why do you sound so upset?" Naruko was surprised at his reaction. She didn't think he would care that much.

"Well I..." Naruto began to fidget, which was very unlike him "I dunno, its just going to feel weird having the house to myself."

"Are you sure thats the reason?" Naruko asked, becoming very concerned at his strange behavior.

"Yeah..." It wasn't just today, as of last week Naruto had been acting strange. He wasn't his usual, bubbly self. Something was off, and his twin could tell.

 _Should I press him on about it?_ She hated to see him like this.

Naruko decided maybe today wasn't a good day to ask "Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted before she left "What uh, time are you coming home tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Cause uh, do you wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow? Its been awhile since just the two of us went." Naruko was shocked, in a content way. It had been a long time since they've just hung out. She was glad that she'd finally be getting to spend time with her brother.

"Okay! I'll be sure to come back early then. So you better not sleep in!" She grinned.

Naruto returned the smile "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss Ichiraku Ramen for anything!" Before Naruko left, she hugged her brother and then kissed him on the cheek leaving her brother in shock.

"Love you brother! See you tomorrow!"

Even after his sister left, Naruto still stood there in shock until after a few minuets passed "Eww, cooties!"

* * *

 _Okay, I just have to make a right here and then I'll be at the Uchiha Complex_ , Naruko had to admit. She was surprised when Sasuke asked her to sleep over. No, she was actually more surprised his parent's allowed her to sleep over. Sure his parents treated her more nicer after she met them but like she said. It took time to adjust.

"Naruko?" spoke a familiar voice.

Naruko turned around to see a familiar Uchiha "Sasuke? Did you wait for me?"

"Tch, as if...I was doing some last minuet training and lost track of time."

"How'd that go?"

"Eh, pretty good. It would've been allot better if I had my training partner," he said, referring to Naruko.

"You're just being dramatic," she laughed "Anyways lets go. I don't want you to get in trouble," it was already getting dark. Last time Naruko checked it was only eight o' clock, which as abit odd. It looked as if it was already eleven.

"Thats strange. Its to early for everybody to be in bed." Sasuke stated, even he noticed the unusual amount of darkness. Nobody's lights were on whatsoever either. Plus it was quiet, very, very quiet.

"Ah!" Naruko gasped, as she latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, slightly jumping from her touch.

"I...I thought I heard someone running..." she admitted, with her heart still racing.

"You heard that too?" So she wasn't going crazy. Naruko wasn't sure of that was a good thing or not.

A few minuets, later...Naruko did wish she was going crazy.

"Auntie! Uncle!" cried Sasuke. Bodies, more than three dozen scattered across the ground in blood. And from the looks of it, it look as though it had happened recently. Naruko's grip on Sasuke tightened.

"N-naruko...?" Sasuke looked at his friend to see she was even more scared than he was. Literary within seconds tears started to run down the young girls face "C-come on...we have to find mother and father." He took her hand off his arm and held it firmly with his. It wasn't just to comfort her, it was reassure him he wasn't alone. And that he wasn't going crazy...But every second that passed their fear increased, and their hearts were pounding with adrenaline.

The two children ran though the Uchiha Complex as fast as their legs could carry them. Being very cautious that they didn't trip over and bodies or kunai knives along the way. As soon as they reached Sasuke's house they dropped their things and headed straight for Sasuke's parents room.

"Someones on the other side of the door," Sasuke could practically feel it...their presence. It was incredibly strong.

"M-maybe its just y-your parents?" Naruko stuttered in fear.

"No...Theres someone else there." His grip on Naruko tightened, she could tell he was scared too. Very scared. Hesitantly, Naruko gripped onto one of the door handles.

"O-On three," Naruko couldn't even get a proper sentence out without almost choking.

"Right..." Sasuke whispered, gripping the other door handle.

"One...two..." And on three, they threw open the door. Only to find that they were too late.

"Mother! Father!" Sasuke yelled, scared at the sight in front of him. He was going to run to them, but was held back.

"T-theres someone..." Naruko pointed with her free hand "Over there..." Sasuke stopped in his tracks and waited for the ninja to appear.

To his relief, it was Itachi. Naruko however, didn't feel the same. She knew that look all too well. His crimson eyes were full of pure hatred.

"Itachi! Mother and Father are dead! I don't understand, who could've-" before Sasuke could finish, a shuriken was thrown at him, cutting through the sleeve of his shirt along with his skin.

"Itachi...it was you?" Naruko spoke in disbelief. From what she heard from Sasuke he was having problems with his father and family but she never thought things were this bad.

"Indded it was...nine tails," he spatted. The way he said it sent chills up the children's spine.

"Nine tails?" she repeated, why was he calling her that?

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

 _Is he saying that I...I'm a monster?_ Naruko didn't want to believe it.

"Itachi...why...why did you do this?" Sasuke asked, with his voice shaking.

"To test my abilities." Sasuke was in disbelief. The slaughter of his own family was just for this? It was impossible for Sasuke to even believe.

"Hn," within seconds the cold-hearted Uchiha had his brother trapped in his genjutsu. Blood, screams, tears and death. Every single family member that Itachi had killed Sasuke had viewed through his eyes.

"Itachi! Why are you showing me all of this!" Sasuke cried as he held his head. Naruko became confused, unaware of what Itachi had done. He hadn't even moved a finger and he had Sasuke on his knees crying.

After a long, sixty second Sasuke managed to stumble onto this feet. Grabbing the nearest kunai knife and charging at his brother.

"Aaaargh!"

"Sasuke no!" Naruko cried, he was going to get himself killed. With ease, Itachi countered his brother's attack, jabbing him in the gut "Run!" Grabbing his hand, Naruko sprints out the door with him.

"Where should we go?" Naruko asked, "Sasuke?" Turning around her heart dropped only to see she wasn't holding onto Sasuke's hand, but a tree branch. She then called out his name again, hoping he would hear her.

"Sasuke! Please, this isn't funny!" She then heard a door shut close from behind her. She didn't want to turn around, but her body didn't listen.

"Nine tails, your coming with me."

"W-what?" she whispered, why was he calling her that? she wondered.

 _Why? Why? I'm not a monster! No, I'm not! I'm not!_ Her mind refused to even acknowledge the possibility of it.

"The Demon that attacked the village seven years ago. That killed thousands, including the fourth Hokage...is you. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"No! I'm not! I'm not! You're lying!" Naruko hiccuped, she almost choked on her tears.

"Now, come with me." He slowly took a step towards her. Naruko tried to run, but within seconds he appeared right behind her. He had her checkmated.

Fearing for her life, she let out a bloody scream before slipping into darkness.

* * *

"Naruko!" Sasuke shouted hearing her scream "Where are you? Naruko!" One minuet she was with him and the next she disappeared. He was almost out of the Uchiha Complex, but he had no idea where Naruko was. As he turned into the next street he then found himself standing across from Itachi holding a body. And not just any body.

"Naruko!"

"Oh shut up. Shes not dead," he spoke with an ice-cold tone.

"Please! Let her go! What do you want with her?!" he pleaded.

"She has something most ninja don't have, a powerful tool that few can control. And that is the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Big brother please! This isn't like you at all!"

"Foolish little brother," Itachi sighed "I only acted like the older brother you wanted to find out one reason. To see if you can obtain the powers the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sasuke's stared at his brother went into more detail "In the main hall of the Nakanoa Shrine under the seventh tatami mat on the far right is the clans secret gathering place. There you will find a document of the Uchiha Clan's justu. If you wish to kill me, now that I've made you hate me."

 _The only reason hes telling me this is because...hes not going to kill me?_

"Oh don't worry. Your not worth killing," Itachi said "If you wish to kill me one day and rescue your beloved friend, then live in hate and revenge. When you finally have the same eyes as me, come back and face me."

* * *

Two days later...

"W-what?..." Naruto gasped.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But it is the truth. Naruko is...gone," the Hokage closed his eyes and sighed. Breaking the news to Naruto was hard for him. Though many ninja die everyday, breaking the news of a missing loved one was never easy.

"I...we..." Naurto cried. The poor child was in shock he couldn't even finish as sentence.

 _"Love you brother! See you tomorrow!"_

Guilt wrapped around his chest. It was then the young boy realized how distant him and his twin had become over the recent months. _Ever since we started the Ninja Academy we haven't gotten to play each other. I was pre-occupied with my friends that I..._

He never got to eat Ichiraku Ramen with her. He didn't get to hang out with her. He didn't get to show how much he appreciated her. He failed to protect his the only family member he had.

His heart was full of regret.

 _Naruko...I promise I'll bring you home._

* * *

"Hey, did you hear what happened?" Ino asked.

"No what?" replied her new friend Sakura.

"That girl Naruko went missing last night," Ino stated "Nobody can't seem to find her."

Aka gasped, she was shocked something like this actually happened "Seriously?"

"Whos Naruko?" Sakura asked.

"Shes that girl that used to hang around Sasuke allot. Naruto's twin sister," Ino told her "And seriously Aka. The Hokage even came and took Naruto out of class today."

"Oh...," though Aka wouldn't admit it, she secretly hoped that Naruko was okay.

* * *

Everything was lifeless. It was as if time stopped for the young boy. Everything, everyone he cared for and knew was gone, and it all happened in an instant.

 _Uncle...Auntie...Mother...Father...Naruko..._

The Uchiha's grip on the rock beside him tightened. As he stared down at the lake all he could feel was despair and sorrow. What was he supposed to do now?

 _You have to toughen up!_ His friend's words rang in his head.

 _Hmph, I don't need a crybaby to tell me to be strong._ How ironic, now he felt like the crybaby.

He threw the rock into the lake without a care, as the lake rippled from the rock he then saw a familiar figure.

 _Itachi...Itachi!_ Without a moment of hesitation, he jumped straight into the reflection of the lake. From that day, he was no longer the young Uchiha boy. He became an avenger.

 _I will become stronger. Strong to defeat you! I promise Naruko...I'll bring you home._

* * *

At all made sense. Everything started to click. The reason she was shammed by the villagers. The reason the adults feared and avoided her. It was because she was actually a monster.

Naruko wanted to run, run as far away as she could. But she knew that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to find her way back to Konoha.

"Welcome Itachi Uchiha," spoke a dark cold voice.

"Hn," after the incident. Itachi became very quiet and distant. It didn't shock the child though, how else was a murder supposed to act?

"I didn't expect you to bring a child here. Tell me, who is she?" it was too dark for Naruko to see who was talking. Squinting her eyes she could only see about seven figures standing across the room.

"This is Naruko Uzumaki. The Nine-Tails Jinchuriki."

"A Jinchuriki? Excellent work Itachi. You'll make a fine member of the Akatsuki. Bring her here," the voice spoke out.

Naruko froze in fear, only to be shoved forward by Itachi. After stepping far enough into the room, Naruko was grabbed by the wrist by an unknown man. Hanging like a trapped kitten waiting for its prey to eat them.

"Itachi," the voice began in a more serious tone "I believe you are mistaken. This child is nothing but useless."

"What do you mean?"

"This girl is not the host of the nine-tailed fox."

"Impossible," Itachi stated "The Fourth Hokage sealed the beast away within his offspring."

"Hmm... Well this sure does make things more interesting," said another male voice.

"That would mean he would have to have another child," stated another voice, this time a female.

 _Naruto..._ Naruko gasped at this information. That would mean...that all this time, Naruto was the one who had the Nine-Tailed Fox all along.

"I see, the Third Hokage must have used his girl as a decoy in order to hide the true location of the jinchuriki," the first voice said "How clever."

"I apologize for such a mistake. It will not happen again," Itachi stated.

"At least now we know the true location of one of the tailed beasts."

"What shall we do with the girl then?" asked a third voice.

"We could sell her, virgins are worth some money," suggested a fourth voice.

"This is the daughter of the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. If anything she could be of use to us as a hostage," began the first voice "Itachi. You know this child allot better than we do. Does she hold potential?"

"..." Itachi paused for a moment. Naruko knew her life was in his hands. She only wished she was tougher. Tough enough to break free. Tough enough to escape.

Afte a painful moment Itachi finally answered "Yes."

"Very well. Until she is capable to carry out missions you will be her instructor," order the first boss, as he dropped Naruko onto the floor "Now then, I suppose now would be the most appropriate time to introduce you to your partner, Orochimaru."

From that moment, Naruko knew that her childhood was over. If she ever hoped to escape she would have to become stronger. She was prepared and determined to do anything to return home, even if it meant she had to get her hands dirty.

 _I will get out of here. Just you wait._


	5. Sinister Solutions

**Better pay attention because allot happens in this chapter. Also thank you to everybody whos following the story and for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **PrincessAnime08: Thank you for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story so far :D**

 **Magix-Daislen-10: Awe staph it! You're gonna make me blush hahahaha. But thank you for the review!**

 **Kronus96: I see what you mean. But I mean, even before his family was killed Sasuke wasn't exactly the warmest kid in the academy (considering that he didn't make friends). And true, I guess the way I wrote Fugaku made him come off as a bad guy since Naruko was intimidated by him (since like allot of the villagers like him used to see Naruko as a monster). Thank you for the review! I really appreciate the feedback, it helps ^_^ I'll have Naruto pinch her cheeks when he gets the chance to haha.**

 **NeitherSaneNorInsane: Glad you love my ideas. I wanted to changed some things from the older version I wrote to fit more with the Naruto story line. Anyways, thanks for the review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope still own nothing. Kishimoto, why you no let me own Naruto T_T**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sinister Solutions**

Three years had come and gone since that day. But the fire still burned bright within the young kunoichi. If anything she was more determined than ever, she had come so far and refused to give up.

 _Any day now..._ Naruko thought to herself while breathing heavily. One of the first things she learned since being abducted is that patience is a virtue. Before she could act, she had to observe.

"You've improved," Itachi admitted as he just managed to block her kick. The blonde immediately jumped back to put distance between her and the criminal, just in case he planned for a counter attack "Thats enough for today. We shall resume training tomorrow."

"Hn," the blonde ignored him and sat down against a tree. Another thing she learned was how to become accustomed to the outdoors. Since staying at an inn or outpost town was rare, the trees became her bed and shelter.

 _She's definitely Minato's daughter._ "I'm impressed," Orochimaru began "She doesn't even have a scratch."

"As to be expected," the Uchiha stated.

"What do you think Leader will do with her? Any day now he is going to request her back."

"Who knows," Itachi spoke apathetically. That was another thing Naruko was able to pick up over the years. Itachi was a secretive man, who never showed his emotions. Even till this day, she was left to wonder why Itachi had saved her. The words of the Akatsuki Leader still rung in Naruko's head.

 _"Itachi. You know this child allot better than we do. Does she hold potential?"_ If he had said no, Naruko was sure that her life would've ended there that day. Why had the Uchiha kidnapped her and then save her from her demise? There was so much she wanted to ask, but she knew he would never tell. Not in this lifetime. Another question that piqued her curiosity was why her? Why did he kidnap her and not her brother? For Itachi to make a careless mistake such as figuring out who was the jinchuriki was unlike him. She wanted an answer, a hint, anything would satisfy her.

But she knew she couldn't let that stop her from escaping. Everyday held an opportunity for her to run, all that was left was for her to find the perfect moment. Her obstacles were the two men in Akatsuki cloaks. If she could only find a way to distract them simultaneously she'd have her chance.

"Orochimaru, keep an eye on her." Itachi ordered as he got up.

"Ordering your elders around, how rude." Orochimaru acted hurt "Where are you off to?" Itachi just ignored him and continued to walk away.

"So mysterious as always," Orochimaru said with an amused look "Very well. Take your time, we are in no rush after all."

 _Tch..._ Naruko wasn't sure what was worse, being stuck along with Itachi or Orochimaru. Either way, she always felt uncomfortable.

"My, your very quiet today." Orochimaru said to the girl "Tell me Naruko, whats on your mind?" Like Itachi, she didn't reply to the albino.

"Let me guess, your thinking of your escape plan aren't you?" he mocked her "Hehe, you just don't know when to give up don't you? Tell me...how would you like to escape today?"

As hard as she tried to maintain a neutral expression, Orochimaru managed to catch her eyes flicker at him quickly.

"That caught your attention quite fast," he chuckled.

 _Wheres he going with this?_ she wondered.

"And if I were to," Naruko began "Whats in it for you? What do you gain by this?"

Orochimaru smirked, with an evil look in his eyes "The death of Itachi Uchiha." she gritted her teeth when she heard those words leave out of the snake's mouth.

"Wouldn't it be splendid if he were to just die? Your kidnapper would be dead and you would be free. Just like you always wanted."

 _Hes had this thought out for awhile,_ Naruko realized. It was too good to be true.

"That doesn't answer my question though," she said while standing back up "What do you gain by this? How does Itachi's death benefit you?"

"Oh nothing really," Orochimaru lied. As much as a bad liar he was, he was extremely good at covering the truth "If anything I'd be more concerned about your brother. For all you know he could be lying dead somewhere."

"...If theres one thing I know about my brother is that he never gives up. Hes too stubborn to die," even though she knew he was lying there was always that small possibility of him being dead.

 _Naruto..._ She only hoped he was doing okay.

"I can see you still need time to think about it. As I told Itachi earlier, take your time. We're in no rush."

Naruko felt as though her heart was pounding out of her chest. The thought of escaping excited her, but she knew she had to be careful. What would happen it Itachi was killed? What would Orochimau do? Would he keep her captive? From the way he was saying it, he sounded as if he planned to betray Akatsuki.

But why should that concern her? Why should she care about what the snake does? As far as she knew she would be free. She would be reunited with her brother and friends. After three long years...Naruko just sighed, she was definitely going to have to give this some thought.

After waiting an hour in tense silence Itachi finally returned.

"Welcome back," Orochimaru told his partner "How was your trip?"

"I received orders from Leader," Itachi replied "We are to head out to Amegakure immediately."

"Why doesn't he just send out Hidan and Kakuzu?" Orochimaru asked "Last time I checked, they were just there."

"He wants us to return Naruko." Naruko felt her heart skip a beat. If they brought her to the Leader she was sure that her chances of escaping would be near impossible. Suddenly, Orochimaru's offer was starting to look good.

"Very well. We should get moving since the trip will take three days."

 _Three days, I only have three days to escape._

* * *

Naruko kept her eyes wide opened. Looking for a way, anything, something in her surroundings that she could use to her advantage. As the hours passed by, she eventually was left one option left. No matter what the aftereffect may be. It was either take Orochimaru's offer or return to the Leader.

As soon as Orochimaru glanced at her, she gave him the signal.

 _I'm in._ She silently nodded her head, hoping he got the signal. Orochimaru immediately grew a wicked smile.

"Say Itachi, why don't we take take a break?" Orochimaru offered "We've covered quite allot of ground today wouldn't you say?"

"I never took you for being the lazy type," Itachi spoke, with no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh its not for my concern, Its for Naruko." the snake began "We wouldn't want her to be exhausted when we reach Amegakure. Hehe, that wouldn't leave a good impression on Leader."

Itachi paused and thought about it for a moment "...Fine. We should be able to reach Amegakure by tomorrow night anyway."

"Glad you were able to see things my way," Orochimaru told him with his usual fake smile.

The trio moved from the side of the main road and managed to find a small clearing in the woods to rest for the night for obvious reasons. If any traveler or ninja passing through were to spot them things would turn nasty fast.

"I suppose we should find some dry wood to start a small fire," Orochimaru said "Naruko? Would you do the honors?" She looked at him and wondered if this was part of the plan. Nonetheless, she nodded and left without hesitation.

 _I should probably take my time,_ Naruko told herself as she walked away from the two Akatsuki men.

Meanwhile, Itachi just glared at his partner for what he had just done "That was incredibly idiotic of you to send her out there. I expect you will be the one to keep an eye on her?"

"Oh Itachi, you worry yourself too much. I'm very sure two S-rank criminals such as ourselves can handle a ten year old little girl. She hasn't gone that far."

"Go keep watch," Itachi ordered "We can't afford to take any chances."

"If you insist," Orochimaru said as he got up. Sensing out the girl's chakra was a cinch for the Legendary Sannin. Within mere minuets he stumbled across Naruko, holding a couple small branches and a log. Perfect material for burning.

"So whats the plan?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Simple. As I said earlier I only wish for the death of Itachi Uchiha." Orochimaru replied, leaving out a few...minuscule details.

"And how do you plan to do that? Itachi is someone not to underestimate." She only had one chance of escaping, if she wanted to get out successfully Naruko had to play her cards right.

"Oh I'm quite aware of that," Orochimaru chuckled "But its not me who will be taking down the Uchiha. It'll be you."

This shocked the kunoichi "What?!" she shouted in a whisper. She knew she had improved her skills and strengths, but Naruko wasn't even entirely sure if she would be able to take him on. Not yet anyway.

"Its true, that in your current condition you would stand no match for him. But I can provide you with power, greater than Itachi's."

 _Great...power?_ Naruko wondered. She would have the strength to take down Itachi Uchiha? The man who murdered his own clan single handed. It sounded like one huge fairy-tale to her but she knew Orochimaru was being serious.

"This power..." Naruko began "What exactly is it?"

"Hehehe, if you want to know then why don't you try it? If its the side effects your worried about I can tell you this: the success rate of you surviving is one out of ten." Naruko froze "But, I'm sure a strong kunoichi like you would have no problem surviving the aftereffects."

"I..." Naruko paused, she was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Need I remind you? Once we reach Amegakure your chances of escaping will be impossible."

"...A-alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent decision," smirked Orochimaru. Before she could even consciously process what had happened, Naruko found Orochimaru biting her neck. Before Naruko could let out a scream Orochimaru covered her mouth. Preventing from anyone from hearing her cries. Pain surged through out her body, causing her to fade in and out of conscious. Until, she finally passed out from the pain.

"Hm, well what do you know. She did survive," Orochimaru noticed as he watched the young girl's body shake abit "I guess I shouldn't have expected less." Picking up the girl's lifeless body, Orochimaru makes his way back to his partner. The show must go on, and as far as he knew, it was only just beginning.

"Its a good thing we did take a break, I found her passed out of exhaustion." Orochimaru told his partner.

"Hn," Itachi's eyes glanced at Naruko. He was no fool, something had happened between the two. The girl's face was in pain. Whatever it was, he would make sure to prepare.

"Lets get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," chuckled Orochimaru. As he set Naruko down Itachi immediately noticed the mark on her neck. The skin around the marking was red, as if it appeared there recently.

 _He put a curse mark on her._

"Itachi, is something bothering you?" Itachi ignored the question and closed his eyes. Whatever happened tomorrow he would be ready.

* * *

Naruko woke up with her head pounding and her neck hurting. Though she still felt some pain she could feel something else too. Power. For a moment, Naruko thought she was the first to wake up. Until she heard a certain Uchiha speak.

"Come," Itachi said "We must not waste anymore time." Then she turned her back to see the two adults waiting for her.

"Right..." The the next few hours Naruko waited patiently. For the right moment to strike. She knew the moment was coming soon. And eventually...it came.

"Tch!" Like a tiger pouncing on their pry Naruko broke into action and attempted to kicked Itachi off his balance. But he was swift and jumped back, only to find himself in Orochimaru's grasp. With his long, disgusting tongue Orochimaru pulled the Uchiha closer.

"So you two are working together now?" The Uchiha sounded amused.

"Don't worry Itachi. This will all be over quickly," Oochimaru chuckled "And then your Sharingan will belong to me!"

 _So that was his plan all along!_ Naruko's thoughts shouted _But...if Orochimaru obtains the Sharingan then..._ She knew nothing good would come from this, Orochimaru had a grudge against the Leaf Village. But she also knew she had to take action. The timing was perfect. With them distracted she could run. But that would mean backing away from Orochimaru's plan. And if she did she was sure he would be after her head.

"Naruko!" Itachi called out. She decided to take her chances. Within seconds the blonde disappeared from his view and ran into the woods as fast as her legs would carry her. Skipping steps from time to time in order to keep up with the speed she was going. If she slowed down even for a second, she feared that she might get caught.

Soon enough she stumbled into an outpost town, nearly crashing into one of the stands.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" shouted a lady.

"Sorry!" Naruko shouted, as she stumbled back up and ran off. Although Naruko's thoughts were racing, her body was starting to slow down from exhaustion.

 _How do I get back to Konoha?_ Naruko didn't know how much time she had, as soon as word hits about her disappearance the Leader will have every Akatsuki member after her.

"How clever."

 _No..._ it was the last thing she wanted to hear. _He...survived?!_

"Looks like you weren't the only one who was able to slip away," Itachi stated.

 _So Orochimaru ran too?_ She had underestimated the Uchiha. Big mistake. He didn't even have a single scratch or cut on him.

"You let Orochimaru give you the curse mark." He could see the flame-like markings crawl onto her face slowly.

"I'm well aware," Naruko immediately got into her fighting stance, this was her last chance. She only had one shot at freedom, and she was so close.

"Even after all that training you're still weak. Having to rely on such vague power, how pitiful." Itachi sighed "Mangeyo Sharingan!" Naruko quickly forced her eyes down to Itachi's feet. If she looked at his eyes even once it would be all over. Taking out several kunai knives she then aims them at Itachi.

"Too slow," before Itachi could land a hit on her, she stumbled back last minuet. Just missing his gaze.

 _I have to slow him down somehow!_ Getting back on her feet she jumps and quickly forms hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" With all her might, she blows a huge fireball at the Uchiha "Tch! Where'd he go?" she wondered, seeing that he dodged the jutsu last minuet.

Itachi then appeared behind her and kicked her back to the ground with force. As she bounced up from the pressure she pulled his sleeve and managed to land a hit onto the Uchiha's face.

Then he became angry. A mistake, that Naruko had make.

"Lets end this," he says picking her up by the throat. His grip on her tightened, making it difficult to breathe. Naruko immediately shut her eyes tight, she refused to become a victim of his genjutsu.

 _Is this it?...I wasn't even able to put up a fight..._ Even after all this time, Naruko still felt weak.

"Aren't you abit too old to be picking on little kids?"

"Well this is unexpected," Itachi said. Naruko slowly opened one eye to see who the voice belonged to.

 _What the?_ She found herself eyeing an old man with long white hair _Who is he?_

"Jiraiya." Itachi murmured.

"Tell me, whats an S-rank criminal doing with a kid?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"As true as that is, I can't just let a man hit on a little lady. What kind of gentleman would I be?" Jiraiya chuckled, with a serious look on his face.

 _That girl, she looks like **him**..._ Jiraiya thought to himself, reminiscing about a certain student he once had. _And that curse mark..._

The two shinobi observed each other carefully, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

 _Taking on another one of the Legendary Sannin would be unwise._ Itachi told himself. His chakra was still recovering from his rendezvous with Orochimaru, and if he fought Jiraiya things would get messy. He didn't want to admit but, he was cornered.

"Hmph," Itachi dropped Naruko and jumped away from the two "Make no mistake. I will be back." As Itachi disappeared from Naruko's view he eyes widened in surprise. For the first time in years she could finally say she was free.

"You sure keep some interesting company kid," spoke the white haired man who saved her "Mind telling me your name?"

She turned to her savior "Naruko Uzumaki." He wasn't surprised. The resemblance between her and his former student were almost uncanny to him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The names Jiraiya, kid."

"Jiraiya..."she repeated, before she continued her eyes started to tear up "Thank you." Overwhelmed with emotion, she latched onto the man and hugged him as if her life depended on it. The sage could only imagine what the child had been through, but he knew it couldn't have been good.

Patting her head in comfort the sage then speaks "Come on, lets go find an inn to rest." Without questioning the man Naruko nodded. Though she just met him he had already earned her trust completely. She couldn't thank him enough. It almost seemed to surreal, too good to be true.

"T-thank you...Thank you so much," she said again, with her tears coming out like a faucet.

 _Poor kid,_ Jiraiya just nodded and continued walking as Naruko held onto his giant hand with her little fingers. Afraid that if she were to let go she would be taken again.


	6. Jiraiya the Toad Sage

**Alright guys, this will be the last chapter before we enter cannon. So Buckle up and enjoy the ride! (or well, story. Either way you're probably sitting while reading...)**

 **I still don't own Naruto, but a girl can dream right?**

 **TheBeauty: Thank you! ^_^ I try, tee hee!~**

 **K: Thanks Potassium (okay, sorry for the cheesy chemistry pun) hahaha! xD**

 **PrincessAnime08: Sorry my friend but my lips are sealed~ anyways thanks for the review again, I appreciate it :)**

 **NeitherSaneNorInsane: I know, it pained me to wright him as the bad guy Dx next to Deidara hes one of my favorite Akatsuki members. And thank you for the review!**

 **Magix-Daislen10: Awe shucks thanks! I'll do my best to keep the story going good. Thanks for the review! :D**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jiraiya the Toad Sage**

"I see," Jiraiya sighed after hearing the young child's tale "You've lived quite an interesting life,"

"Really?" she chuckled softly in disbelief. She wasn't expecting that as a reaction "I was expecting you to take pity, or feel sad like most adults probably would."

"Well I do. But then again, when you've been a ninja for as long as I have things like this don't faze you as much." Throughout his time as a ninja he had seen many go off the wrong path, lots of causalities, several broken down by corruption and power, and a hand full of comrades he had failed to save. It amazed the sage that the young girl was still sane.

"... Mr. Jiraiya?"

"Whoa! No need for the surnames. I'm not that old yet," he told her. If anyone (specifically female) were to hear that it could hurt his chances with the ladies. And how he was viewed by the lovely ladies was very, very important to him.

"Oh uh, okay then... Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruko said, in more of a question.

Jiraiya cupped his chin in amusement "Sensei huh. Its been awhile since I've heard that..."

"You don't like it? I'd feel weird if I just called you by your first name." From what she could tell, this man was an amazing shinobi who deserved respect.

"No, no. I just wasn't expecting it. Sensei it is."

"Okay," she smiled "So Jiraiya-sensei. Now you know my story. Whats yours?"

"What would you like to know?" he asked with an amused smirk. If he wasn't mistaken, he had just gotten himself a little fangirl.

"Well, who are you? I mean, for Itachi to back away without a fight must mean you're a super strong ninja."

"You're pretty observant kid. Well I'll tell ya," as he got up from his chair Jiraiya rolled his neck and stretched his arms out in a pose "I am Jiraiya the Toad Sage! The most handsome and powerful ninja of all the land! I have women from all corners of the planet beckoning for me at the mere mention of my name!"

As the sage continued through his unusual introduction Naruko wasn't sure if she was supposed to be laughing or praising him. But after a few seconds of awkward silence she laughed, or at least attempted to laugh.

"Uhm, that was, uhh. Great?" Jiraiya sweat-dropped at the obvious lie "...But uhm, sensei?"

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Now that Itachi is gone, would you be able to take me back to the Leaf Village?" Jiraiya slightly frowned. It was only a matter of time till she asked him. And after hearing her story, he knew the child would not like what he had to say. Though he supposed it would be better to get it out into the air now.

"I could," he spoke vaguely, unsure of if he should say more or not.

She was confused by his answer "What do you mean?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. In no way do I want to hold you hostage. But you have to understand that you're a target. Not just to Itachi, but to Orochimaru as well. Not exactly people you want to have on your back. If you were to go back, well then you'd might as well be walking right back into Itachi's hands."

Naruko didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. No, his words were facts. She wasn't dealing with regular crooks, they were S-rank criminals. They knew she wanted to escape since day one. And where would be the first place she would run to? The answer was obvious, even to the sage who she had just met.

Her heart felt heavy and her face felt numb from all the emotions. If she hadn't cried so much earlier she would've have cried now. It had already been three years. Naruko wondered, just how much longer would she have to wait till she could go home. She pondered about how her brother was doing, if Hinata was okay, and Sasuke...She wasn't even sure if he was alive. Did Itachi kill him too? She had no idea of knowing. Whenever she asked him anything relating to what happened that day he would always reply with a question or vague answer. Either way, she'd get the truth one day. The reason behind Itachi's brutal actions.

 _I miss them so much..._

"So...what do you suggest?"she asked.

"The decision is yours," he stated as he walked to the door "You can either go back home, or if you want I'll let you tag along with me for awhile."

"Are you saying...You'd train me?" she replied in shock. Jiraiya nodded his head and smirked.

"Once I'm done with you, those goons won't know whats coming to them."

"Jiraiya-sensei?" she spoke, as her voice cracked "As much as I appreciate all that you've done for me, I have to ask, why are you being so nice to me? We just met, and already my life is in debt to you."

"...Its because you remind me of a student I once had," the sage sighed as memories of his former student flooded his mind. She was the spitting image of Minato no doubt. In a way, he was glad. At least the child didn't have her mother's temper.

"Who?"

Jiraiya just shook his head "Lets save that story for another day. Anyways, get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes," Naruko didn't argue. She was too exhausted to after everything that had happened.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some research to do."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei," Naruko said just as Jiraiya left the room.

 _...Guess he was right. I am a crybaby_ , Naruko couldn't help but smile sadly as the water works turned on again. As difficult as it was for her to accept the facts, she wouldn't be going home just yet.

* * *

"Alright, you ready kiddo?" Jiraiya asked. After finding searching for a good half an hour they were able to find a nice clearing on the outskirts of town. Perfect for their first day of training.

"Uh huh!" Naruko nodded her head eagerly "Just tell me what do to and I'll do it!"

"Okay...I want you to try to kill me," Jiraiya says in a joking tone.

"Sensei," Naruko says with warning "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

Jiraiya just laughed "Hahaha! Seriously kid, did you forget who I am?" Naruko couldn't tell if he was joking, or not. Either way, she had to admit she was a little ticked "Well come on, the faster we get this over with the more time I'll have time-"

"For your research?" Naruko finished as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a familiar red book "I may not have understood everything but I'm pretty sure I have a good idea about what your research consists of."

"What?! Where'd you get that!" Jiraiya shouted pointing to the novel.

"You forget it on your way out last night," Naruko replied "For being an amazing shinobi you sure are forgetful."

"Give it back!" he shouted like a child.

"Alright," Naruko smirks. Within seconds she disappears from his view.

Sneaking behind her sensei, Naruko attempts to cut Jiraiya with a kunai knife. But with ease the giant flicks the weapon out of the young girls hand. Before allowing him to make a counter attack Naruko vanishes from his view and reappears behind him in the air.

"Fire Style: Inferno Waltz!" As flames gather around her leg, Naruko sends her foot slamming down gracefully against the sage's head only to discover she had attacked a shadow clone.

 _So she uses fire style jutsus huh._ Jiraiya couldn't say he was surprised. Her previous teacher was an Uchiha after all. And Uchihas were known for their power fire style ninjutsus. Though what had piqued his interest was the young kunoichi's speed. It was that of a chunins already.

The white haired man decided to make a move and test her defenses. Boosting his speed he charges at the petite girl and jabs her in the stomach, but before he does damage Naruko uses the replacement jutsu and backs away to gain distance. The Toad Sage wastes no time and heads straight to her, testing her taijutsu. What seemed like hours were only mere seconds as she managed to dodge every punch and kick he threw at her.

The Sage's speed taxed Naruko's body. She began to hyperventilate just to catch her breathe. Just as Naruko went to dodge another of Jiraiya's punches, pain strikes her neck and she was went flying.

"Ah!" after rolling across the grass she curls her body in pain as she held her neck. Immediately Naruko became confused and worried. She didn't know what was happening to her body until she saw the familiar flame markings spread across her body.

 _It burns!_ she shouted mentally as she tried to make the pain go away.

"How long have you had that curse mark?" Jiraiya asks.

"I...I got it the day before yesterday," she replies quickly, trying to ignore the pain.

Jiraiya bent down to get a closer look. _No doubt about it, this is Orochimaru's doing._

"Naruko," he began as he watched her struggle to sit up "Listen to me. Under no circumstances are you to rely on the curse mark."

"But why? Orochimaru said it would make me stronger," she replied with pain on her voice.

Jiraiya shook his head "In the short-term yes, but over time. The curse mark will begin to corrode from the inside out. And the more you use it, the faster the process will be."

"What?!" she gasped "How do I take it off?"

"Hmm..." moving Naruko's hand away from the curse mark Jiraiya observed it with his onyx, black eyes. It amazed him that she was able to survive, considering the ten percent survival rate.

 _This isn't an ordinary curse mark,_ Jiraiya noticed. During his travels he had come across a few corpses with similar curse marks, however the girl's was different. Unlike the usual three tomoe (comma) design, her seal held six. It made him think, was Orochimaru planning to make her a vessel? It was a possibility. If he couldn't have Itachi's body, Naruko would have been a back up. The sage decided to waste no time and picked up the nearest stick.

"Sensei?" Naruko whispered while watching her sensei draw symbols around her.

"Hold still," he told her as he finished writing the symbols in a circle " Evil Sealing Method!" As he brought the palm of his hand to Naruko's neck pain ran through her body. It was a familiar pain, similar to when she had the curse mark put on her. However unlike before the pain was sharp and quick. When Jiraiya finished she could barley move an inch of her body.

"This seal will last for as long as you have the willpower to hold it," Jiraiya stated "Understand?" Naruko just nodded her head.

"Guess we'll have to end training early today," sighed Jiraiya. Even if Naruko wanted to continue training she knew that she wouldn't be able to. The seal made her body incredibly tired. Though Jiraiya didn't mind much, it meant more time to research for him. As he went to pick up his student he found his novel not too far, and luckily without a scratch.

 _At least I won't have to give her the talk anytime soon._

"Sensei..." mumured Naruko weakly.

"What?" he asked, amused that she still had the strength to speak.

"Do...the two main characters fall in love?"

"Huh? Ohohoho, so you liked the story?" Jiraiya smiled. Even though the young girl was too young to even be reading his novels he was still proud of himself for earning another fan.

Naruko nodded her head slowly "It was a little graphic, but the story was good."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. But I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait awhile to find out what happens."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Because I haven't written the sequel yet and you're not eighteen."

"Huh?" she knew patience was a virtue, but for so long? The suspense killed her, "I have to wait eight more years?"

"Sorry kid, thats the rules. But if you want, I'll let you read the first book I wrote. Its called, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja."

* * *

 **Two 1/2 years Later**

It had been over two years since Naruko's travels with the sage began. Two years of training and keeping Jiraiya out of legal trouble (from the numerous amount of times he had gotten caught for 'research'), along with becoming his secretary since his novel Make-Out Paradise became extremely famous. It was tiring and at times really stressful, but she enjoyed every minuet of it. Since the two were constantly in foreign land, nobody recognized her as 'the demon' or 'monster'. She was treated as a human being for once with kindness and respect. And that was almost all she could have asked for...

"Sensei," Naruko began "The Hidden Sand Village is east from here, shouldn't we turn back around?"

"Not yet, theres somewhere we have to head first." Usually that 'somewhere' translated into hot-springs for the white haired shinobi.

"Jiraiya sensei, I'm sure the Hidden Sand Village has a hot springs somewhere." At this rate, they would be late for Jiraiya's book signing. And Naruko didn't want to have to do odd jobs again just to bail Jiraiya out of jail for trespassing again.

"No its not a hot springs were stopping at."

"Where are we going?" she asked. She could only wonder what was going through his mind. Was there a new bar opening he wanted to visit? Or a recent sighting of the Akatsuki or Orochimaru?

"You'll see."

"...Alright fine," Naruko knew if she tried to ask Jiraiya wouldn't answer. All she could do was guess.

 _Lets see, the area is really dense. Like we're entering a forest. Maybe he found one of Orochimaru's hideouts?_ As they followed the dirt road for another hour Naruko kept guessing and hypothesizing about where Jiraiya was so eager to go. Most times she would suspect it had to do something with women and alcohol but this time was different. Jiraiya wasn't having his usual perverted nose-bleed. And he seemed way to calm about the whole situation.

Once she heard her sensei's footsteps come to a pause, she jerked her head up "Why'd you sto..." Naruko's eyes widened in shock. She felt stupid for not realizing where they were heading sooner. The dense forest, Jiraiya's odd behavior. It all made sense now.

"It...Its..." her eyes began quiver. After nearly half a decade, her long journey finally ended.

"Welcome home Naruko."


	7. Homecoming

**First cannon chapter along with some fluff. This "feel" trip is intense! I can't believe this story already has almost 30 followers (this is a big number for me, idk about you). Thanks everybody ^_^**

 **TheBeauty: Hon hon hon, jou should soon vind out (like my french accent? lol)**

 **TheDarkCrimsonBlood: Awe thanks! I don't know what to say ^_^ haha. And you're welcome, I almost had the story finished tbh until Quizilla shut down ;-;**

 **PrincessAnime08: With open arms! :D**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Homecoming**

Naruko almost wanted to cry at what she was seeing. The giant red wall that over stood out in the distance seemed too surreal. Her home, friends, brother, everything she had been yearning for years was suddenly within her reach. She looked like a statue from Jiraiya's perspective. She didn't budge or move a muscle. Naruko was afraid that if she took a step closer everything would disappear.

 _I'm...home?_ Naruko still couldn't believe it.

"Well?" chuckled Jiraiya "You wanted to know where we were going. Here it is."

"So we're just visiting?"

"Well no," he began "I have a book signing I have to attend soon so I won't be going in with you." When she heard that she couldn't help but smile. Even though the sage was a perv, he had a big heart. He had accompanied her, knowing he would be late.

"Will you be coming back?" she asked. As happy as she was, Naruko felt sad that she would be parting ways with her sensei. He had become family to her during their travels.

"I didn't expect you to miss me so soon," he said while ruffling her blonde hair.

"Just be careful okay?" she laughed as she slapped his hand away from her hair "If you get caught for peeping I won't be there to bail you out."

"Yeah, yeah." he brushed it off, ignoring the passive-aggressive mini lecture "Anyways before you get going. I need you to stop by the Hokage's office." Reaching into his pocket he hands Naruko a scroll.

"Whats this?" she asks while stuffing the red scroll into her weapon pouch.

"Its a report. Just show the old man this and it'll save you the time from telling him your life story."

"Thank you so much sensei," the sage never ceased to amaze her.

"Well, I better get going. I can't keep my fans waiting." Before he turned his back, he was attacked with a hug. Though his student had grown, she was still just a midget compared to him.

 _Where did the time go?_ No longer was he looking at a child. The young lady who stood in front of him was now a full fledged ninja.

"See you soon Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruko then turned her back and made her way into the village. It hadn't changed one bit. The crowds, the buildings, everything was still more-or-less the same. There was even graffiti on the Hokage Monument, and it looked recent too.

 _Yep, its still the same._ It made Naruko feel as if she traveled back in time. She almost even got side-tracked when she caught a whiff of Ichiraku Ramen. Her mouth started to water a bit just from thinking about it. Till this day, no ramen bowl had been able to top Ichiraku Ramen. Naruko made a mental note to stop by later for a bowl.

"Hey! There he is!"

"Huh?" turning around, Naruko was nearly jumped by a Leaf ninja. Dodging the sudden ambush, she became curious as to why the ninja had mistaken her as a 'he'. Her hair was pretty long (and tied up into two pony tails), she thought it would've been obvious that she was a girl.

"You've crossed the line this time Naruto!" he shouted.

She wasn't surprised. Naruto was still up to his jokes as usual "I'm sorry. You have the wrong person."

"Oh please you really think transforming into a girl is going to work? Who else wears that ridiculous orange jacket?" Naruko blinked, she didn't think her clothes looked stupid. Maybe she wore too much orange with her shorts? She didn't think that was the case "You're not getting away this time," he told her while tying her hands together.

"But-"

"Move!" he shouted. She decided that it would be best if she just followed the ninja's orders. If she cut the ropes and ran, it would only confirm his suspicions of her being Naruto more (which was not true). So without a struggle, she followed the ninja straight to the Hokage's office.

"Here he is Lord Hokage! The troublemaker!"

"I'm really sorry, but I'm not Naruto."

"Lies! We have several witnesses stating that they saw you at the Hokage Monument!" Naruko looked at the Hokage, who had been smoking his pipe. Carefully his eyes traced up and down Naruko, he wanted to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. And they weren't. The adolescent who stood in front of him was not the village idiot, but instead someone from the past.

"Tachimaru, this is not Naruto." The Hokage sighed as smoke blew out of his mouth.

"What?! Lord Hokage you must be mistaken. Just look at him! Blonde hair, round face, orange jacket how can you say this is not Naruto?" Tachimaru had a point. The Hokage found is oddly amusing that the fraternal twins had dressed similar even though they haven't seen each other in years.

"Take a closer look," he tells the ninja, using his wooden pipe to point at Naruko.

Scanning the girl again, the ninja is stunned. He was in denial, for a second he wondered is he was caught in a genjutsu.

"I'm really sorry for my brother's actions," Naruko says.

"Then, who is this girl?"

"I'm sure you remember Naruto having a sister. This is her, Naruko Uzumaki."

The ninja Tachimaru gasped "What...No way."

"Now then, I believe you have someone to find?" The Hokage said, referring to the other twin.

"Yes Lord Hokage!" Tachimaru blushed in embarrassment, within seconds he disappeared to continue the chase for a certain knuckle-headed boy.

"Its been quite awhile," the Hokage said with a smile.

"Yeah," Naruko nodded "Too long."

"I see unlike your brother you've grown a lot," he chuckled lightly. If he was talking to Naruto, the Hokage was sure that the boy would have been throwing a tantrum.

"Hes still the same I see," Naruko smiled, as she walked up the the Hokage's desk "Jiraiya-sensei wanted me to give this to you."

"Jiraiya-sensei?" he was amused at the surname. It appeared that she had been doing a lot during her time away "You ran into him?"

"He rescued me from Itachi." She could never repay the Toad Sage for his kindness. Her life was in debt to him.

"How interesting..." The Hokage spoke, while opening the scroll. His eyes scanned through the message his former student had sent him.

"I see..." The Hokage murmured once he finished reading "This is quite the tale."

"Yes..." Naruko was a bit relieved she wouldn't have to explain everything that had happened the past five years. It wasn't exactly something she liked talking about, but she knew she owed it to the few who worried about her.

"Since your already here, I assume you wish to become a shinobi?" Naruko nodded as the Hokage continued "Well then, perfect timing. The Academy is actually having their graduation exam tomorrow." With Naruto still roaming around somewhere, a handful of teachers from the academy have been distracted. The Hokage figured that worst-case scenario the exam would get pushed back another day. He'd hate for that to happen because of one kid.

"So I have to start out as a genin huh," Naruko figured as much. Despite her skills being at a jonin level she was going to have to work her way up to the top.

The Hokage nodded "I'll inform Iruka that you will be attending his class for the remainder of it."

"Thank you Lord Hokage," she said while bowing to him out of respect.

* * *

"Naruto I'm at the end of my rope," Iruka sighed "You failed the Graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you have another chance." It had taken him hours to find the boy. And now that he was behind in his lesson plans he couldn't afford anymore distractions.

It only made things worse when Naruto cocked his head to the side and said "Hmph!" Even when he was caught and tied up he still had the energy to cause trouble.

Iruka finally lost his temper "Fine! Since you missed it Naruto! Everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!" The class immediately moaned in annoyance. Iruka was determined to get Naruto to listen, even if it killed him. While on the other side of the door, a certain blonde's heart was pounding.

It was just like the first day of school all over again. Only this time Naruko wasn't the timid, shy monster anymore. Though she wasn't an adult yet, she was by far not a child anymore. Still, she was incredibly nervous.

 _Here goes nothing!_ Without even realizing what had happened, Naruko slammed open the door on accident. Causing it to break this time.

 _Oh no..._ Naruko became pre-occupied with the door that she hadn't of realized all the attend she had attracted. If her new temporary sensei was anything like Hana-sensei he would have her head.

"I'm sorry," she laughed nervously. Immediately the man with the chunin jacket (who Naruko quickly figured was Iruka) glared daggers at her.

"Naruto!" he shouted "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!"

"What'd I do now?!" shouted a confused knuckle already already apologized earlier for using the Sexy Jutsu.

"No, please! Its not what it looks like," again she had been mistaken for her brother. Naruko was quickly deciding that maybe it was time for a wardrobe change. Iruka walked up to her and was about to slam her head onto the floor. Luckily Naruko dodged it and found herself standing right smack in front of the whole class. She then realized everyone's stares of confusing and curiosity.

 _Everyones gotten bigger..._ Naruko's eyes zoomed around the classroom, quickly glancing at everyone she remembered. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Naruto. They were all here, in the same classroom. Then, her eyes drifted towards the last person she thought she'd ever see again. Her best friend.

 _Hes alive!_

Sasuke was in disbelief. He assumed it was another one of Naruto's stupid jokes, but he found himself wrong quickly. _Theres no way a dope like Naruto could pull off the clone jutsu. Let alone that, then a transformation jutsu._

"I..." Naruko began, she was at a loss for words "I'm Naruko Uzumaki." Sasuke's confusion was then resolved. It was really her. She'd escaped, but more importantly she was alive. And she was back.

Shikamaru and Choji looked as though they were seeing a ghost. Kiba's mouth dropped to the desk. Ino was frozen still. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Naruto became teary-eyed as he slowly trembled up to his long lost relative.

"I-is it...really you?" he asked. As hard as he was trying not to show emotions, his voice was shaky. Naruko nodded her head and smiled. Within seconds, she found herself trapped in a bear hug.

"I'm home brother," Naruko whispered as her brother buried his head on her shoulder.

Slowly, Iruka came walking up to the two with a more calm expression "I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have-"

"Its okay," Naruko interrupted "I should have asked for a note from the Hokage."

"Did he send you here?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," she told him "He said he would inform you as soon as he could."

"I see," Iruka then smiled "Well then, welcome Naruko." The chunin was amazed. He knew Naruto had a relative but he never imagined her to be so calm and collected, unlike her brother who was the complete opposite.

Naruko looked at her brother who was still latched onto her "Naruto stop, you're going to make me cry." Naruto quickly wiped off his tears (so nobody could see him cry) and started talking like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't believe it. I...I never thought I'd see you again. Where'd you go? Who took you? You...you're not going to leave again right?"

"No, of course not. I'm here to stay this time," Naruko chuckled "Sorry it took me so long to get back."

"I...I'm so glad your okay," Naruto said as he started to calm down "I missed you so much."

 _What an idiot_ , Sasuke thought to himself. _Now that Naruko is back he starts to care about her?_ Sasuke could remember all the times Naruto chose to ditch her for Shikamaru and the guys. And every time, it was he that was there for her, not Naruto. He couldn't look at Naruto without getting angry.

"Well, I suppose now would be an appropriate time to end class." Iruka began "Everyone make sure to get a good nights rest for tomorrow alright?"

"Here, let me help you." Naruto said, taking the huge backpack Naruko had carried off her back. She was so eager to get to the academy earlier she didn't even bother stopping home to unpack "Whoa! Whats in here? Its heavy!"

"Sorry, I should've let you known sooner." Naruko laughed. She then glanced at Sasuke who was staring at them "Sasuke?" she felt weird saying his name. It almost sounded foreign to her. Without a word, the Uchiha got up and left along with the majority of class.

"Eh? Ah who needs that jerk anyway!" Naruto laughed. Naruko felt a bit sad, it was almost like he treated he like a stranger.

 _That is him right?_ Naruko was so sure of it. There was no mistaken it.

"Hes not the same guy you knew," Naruko turned her head and saw Shikamaru, along with Choji and Kiba walk up to her and Naruto.

"I see..." Naruko knew she shouldn't have been surprised. But it still shocked her, he had gotten more colder since...what happened.

 _His eyes..._ They weren't as welcoming as before.

"What are we standing around here for? Lets celebrate!" Choji threw his arms up in the air, causing chips to fly out of his bag.

"You're just saying that because you're hungry," Kiba sighed.

"Yeah so?" at least he was honest "Plus Naruko is back so it makes more scene to go out to eat!"

"Thank you guys, but can we do this later?" Naruko asked, she wanted to go unpack and settle down. Plus, she needed to talk to Sasuke.

"Nope! Besides you haven't been to Ichiraku Ramen in years! Just wait until the old man sees you!" Naruto shouted.

"Who said anything about you picking were we eat? Shouldn't we let Naruko pick?" Shikamaru stated.

"Uhh..." Naruko began. She did say she wanted to go to Ichiraku ramen earlier "Ichiraku is perfect! Besides, I could go for a nice bowl of ramen."

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto chanted "See I told you, Ichiraku ramen is where its at!"

 _Guess I'll have to wait till later then,_ As much as she missed the Uchiha he was going to have to wait. She was getting ramen, and that was something she simply couldn't pass up.

* * *

"Phew!" Naruko sighed, while patting her stomach "I really missed this,"

"Consider it on the house tonight!" Teuchi grinned. He was really happy to have one of his favorite customers back.

"Really?" Naruko smiled "Thank you Teuchi."

"You're the best!" Naruto shouted.

"Not for you, you're paying tonight kid," Teuchi points to Naruto "If I kept giving you free ramen I'd be out of business."

"What? Awe man!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Can I get another Pork flavored ramen?" Choji ordered "With extra meat?"

"You got it!"

"Oh man, we're going to be here all night," complained Shikamaru "This is such a drag."

"What you worried about failing the graduation exam tomorrow?" Kiba snickered.

"No I'm not," Shikamaru told him.

"What is the graduation exam exactly?" Naruko decided to ask "I mean, whats on the test?"

"Wait, you seriously don't know?" Kiba was shocked "And you're taking it tomorrow?"

"Well if you guys can do it then it shouldn't be a problem," Naruko began to wonder how much of the test was hype.

"You sure sound confident," Kiba smirked.

"You make it sound like its hard Kiba," Shikamaru sighed "Anyway, all thats required for passing is to perform the clone jutsu."

 _Thats it?_ Naruko almost spoke.

"Oh okay," she said instead.

"Anyways, I'm sure you'll be fine. You seem like you know what your doing. Naruto on the other hand..." Everyone's head turned to the knuckle-headed blonde, who started shaking in his stool.

"Huh? What?! You think I'm going to fail?!"

"Well did you study?" Choji questioned him.

"Yeah..." he didn't sound too convincing though.

"If you want, I can help you tomorrow before the exam," Naruko offered.

"Really? You already know the clone jutsu?!" Naruto yelled "When did you become such a bookworm?"

"I thought you said you studied," Kiba told him.

"I did, just uh, not a lot..."

Naruko glanced at the clock besides her. It was already eight o clock already and hadn't even unpacked all of her things. And she didn't want to go to Sasuke's house too late.

"Well guys, I'm going to call it a night. I still have to unpack my stuff."

"Huh? You're leaving already?" Naruto quickly asked.

Naruko smiled at her twin "Don't worry. I'll see you at home."

"Well..."Naruto paused. He trusted what his sister said, but there was a part of him that was scared that she wouldn't come back.

 _If I had told her to stay home that night..._ Guilt pounded down on his stomach.

"See you later!"

Before Naruto could say anything, Naruko left.

 _I'll just have to unpack later,_ Naruko thought to herself. She had been carrying all of her stuff with her all day she almost felt like she was back on the road. Still, even if she had went back home she would just end up unpacking everything. And by the time she would have finished it would be too late to stop by the Uchiha Complex.

"..." After reaching the complex, Naruko felt a sort of empty feeling rush through her. A place that was once filled with life suddenly became a ghost town filled with cobwebs and dust. She could vividly remember all the bodies and blood from that day.

 _Sasuke's aunt used to live there..._ As Naruko walked by the empty, vacant houses the empty feeling grew stronger. _Everyone is gone..._

 _"Itachi why...why did you do this?"_ Naruko remembered Sasuke asking.

 _"To test my abilities."_

It was such a vague answer that bothered Naruko deeply.

"I had a feeling you'd show up," Naruko looked up and saw Sasuke standing right outside his door.

"Hey," Naruko's smile quickly fell "Its been while huh..."

"Hn," Sasuke then walked over to the blonde facing her.

"Looks like you're still taller than me," Naruko chuckled lightly as her throat began to dry up. Sasuke just stared at her. She waited for him to say something. Even a "hn," would've been good enough.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. The little girl he used to train with had grown up. She wasn't weak anymore and could finally stand on her own two feet. He thought after a minuet the water works would've started...but it never came.

"...Guess you're not a crybaby anymore,"

Naruko laughed lightly that she waited minuets just to hear that "I never was a-"

Before she could finish Naruko found herself being embraced by the Uchiha. Immediately she noticed her reaction between the hugs she had gotten today. When she hugged Jiraiya she was happy yet sad. When she hugged Naruto she felt happy and calm. And now that shes hugging Sasuke shes happy and...nervous?

 _My hearts pounding fast..._ the blonde became slightly confused. She was nervous around her friend? _No...that can't be right..._ As she wrapped her hands around the Uchiha's waist she remembered about Jiraiya's book she had read a few years ago, Make Out Paradise. The nervousness, the sudden heart poundings, it sounded a lot like the girl in the story.

 _No, I must be over-thinking._ Naruko figured, it had been a long day after all with a lot of emotions. She just assumed she was getting tired. _Yeah...thats probably it._


	8. Naruto's True Identity

**Annnnd we're back! In this chapter we go through the graduation exam and Naruko meets a new shinobi. I'm so happy you guys are loving the story, I love reading the reviews you leave. Oh and before you read the chapter I should let you know that I don't own Naruto. Leik seriously guise, I'm bein cerial here... I just thought I'd let you know that...for the eighth time xD Okay, I'll shut up now. Just enjoy, review, do whatever pleases you!~**

 **Rin Shirosake: Thank you for the review! :) I'm glad you love the story!**

 **PrincessAnime08: Maaaaybe. Or maybe its just puberty just working its magic. I'm not spoiling anything xD**

 **Benji. : No your not weird! The romance is going to build up as the story progresses. Since Naruko read Make Out Paradise, she has a...somewhat better understanding of what romance is like. Plus shes a girl and girls overthink stuff like this sometimes (trust me, I'm a girl) haha xD**

 **TheOneMagic: Thank you for the review! :D**

 **TheBeauty: Arigatou gozaimasu! Gracias! Salamat! Xie xie! Thank you! (I'm trying to change it up because I feel like I say thank you waay to much lol)**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Naruto's True Identity**

"What?!" The sun had just risen and already something was wrong "What do you mean I have to go and clean up?!"

"Until you clean off all the paint you put on the Hokage's faces you are not taking the Graduation Exam!" Iruka told Naruto. Immediately he started stuttering excuses "No buts!"

"Ow! Sensei that hurts! Naruko! Naruko!" Without moving a muscle, Naruko just watched Iruka drag her brother away. She knew it was for a good reason, but mostly she was still half asleep when she even got out of bed. She didn't even pay much attention to the racket. She still had to finish unpacking, after returning to her room for the first time in years the first thing she noticed as that it was exactly the same way she left it. Only more dustier and filled with cobwebs. Second, she would have to buy a new wardrobe since most of her clothes were old (and too small) for her to fit in. She already knew it was going to be a long day.

"Guess this is my last day at the academy," Naruko realized, as she fixed her ponytails "Time sure does fly by..."

Her eyes then drifted to the mark near her collar bone. Though the curse mark never gave her too much problems since her travels with Jiraiya began, the memory was still there.

 _"The curse-mark will begin to corrode from the inside out. And the more you use it, the faster the process will be."_

The Toad Sage's words still rang in her head as if he had said it yesterday. Despite her efforts to avoid using it, the curse mark was still latched onto her skin.

 _"This seal will last for as long as you have the willpower to hold it."_

Naruko began to wonder, what exactly would happen if the seal were to break? Would she die? Fall into a coma? She recalled Orochimaru saying the curse mark had powerful properties, but she couldn't fully trust his words. There was always more to what he said.

She shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought. Before she knew it, it was time to head out.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise," Naruko said "I didn't expect to see you here on time."

Naruto laid his head on the desk, no words could describe just how tired he was "Ugh..."

"Alright class, today is the day you take the Graduation Test," stated Iruka "It'll be short and only consists of one jutsu. The clone jutsu." Immediately Naruto's head snapped up, with bug eyes.

"What?!" he shouted in a low whisper.

 _...No I can't._ She told herself, with the thought of helping him pass. _He has to be able to do this on his own..._

"Hey," she began "Good Luck."

Naruto gulped "Thanks..." He may have been a knuckle head, but Naruko held hope for her brother.

"Next. Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko flinched at her name. She didn't expect Iruka to test most of the class so quickly. Then again, the clone jutsu only required a few hand signs. Walking up to Iruka and Mizuki she waits for the signal for her to begin.

"You may begin when your ready," Iruka told her.

"How many are we required to make?" she asked.

"As long as you can perform the jutsu you pass." Within seconds several pops were heard, following clouds that quickly cleared "Ah!"

 _So fast, I couldn't even see a hand sign!_ Iruka was baffled by the six clones that stood in front of him.

 _So this is Nauko Uzumaki..._ Mizuki was amused.

"Amazing," Mizuki said in awe.

"Congratulations, you pass." Iruka smiled, handing Naruko a Leaf headband.

"Thank you," she replied. Before walking out of the class she winks at Naruto.

 _Good luck brother._

While waiting for Naruto, Naruko fiddled with her headband. Reflecting the sunlight off the metal part onto the wall.

"Having fun?" asked a familiar voice.

"It helps the time pass by," she admitted "What are you still doing here?" She expected the Uchiha to be long gone. Turning her head, she noticed him wearing the leaf headband on his forehead. She had to admit, he looked good with it on. It matched his dark blue shirt.

"How many clones did you make?" he asked, taking a seat besides her.

"Just six, you?"

"Five," he began "I didn't feel like wasting any chakra."

Naruko just chuckled. She knew how competitive he could be. Even when it came to minuscule things such as kunai practice.

 _"Guess you're not a crybaby anymore."_

Suddenly her heart skipped a beat. She mentally cursed her hormones for her sudden awkward changes.

"What?" he asked.

"Its nothing," Sasuke just looked at her in disbelief.

"Tell me."

Naruko then changed the subject "How do you think I should wear my headband?"

"Naruko-"

"You fail!" shouted a loud, booming voice. Then, silence swept the nearby hallways.

"Oh no..." she whispered, as she got up from the floor. As the door slid open, Naruto came out with a gloom look. "Naruto...are you okay?"

He just ignored her and continued walking.

"You're surprised he failed?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

The comment annoyed Naruko "You know just because your an avenger now, doesn't mean you have to be a jerk."

"Why do you hold such high expectations of him? Naruto is an idiot."

"Because he never gives up. No matter what the odds are, he'll keep trying until he finds a way to succeed," she waited for a moment to give Sasuke time to reply. But when he didn't answer she just continued "Anyways, I'll see you later. I'm going to go check on Naruto."

"Tch."

"Hm?" she turned around to see an annoyed Sasuke.

"You're an idiot," he said with a pissed tone.

"And why is that?" she was curious about his reasons for insulting her. Unlike his usual, insults which were merely jokes, this one was serious. He meant it.

"All your stupid bother did was neglect you and you still go crawling back to him."

"Well hes my brother so..."she stopped midway. Losing the right words to say. How could she hope for Sasuke to understand? Unlike her, his brother was an entirely different situation. She still had her brother, but Sasuke didn't have his. "I..."

Before she could recover, he walked away. Angry at her actions.

 _I don't get it..._ she felt so confused over something so trivial. _Hes the one who threw the insults and yet I'm the one who feels guilty._

Was she in the wrong? She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head gently. She didn't like arguing, especially if it was with someone close to her. One thing was certain to her though, she wasn't going to apologize. He had insulted her and her brother, and she wasn't going let him get away with that scot-free...But she would find a way to make peace soon. Right now, she had to go and check up on her brother.

"Naruto!" she called out, hoping he didn't go too far. Naruko ran outside of the academy, almost dancing her way through the crowd of families just so she wouldn't knock into anyone. After escaping the crowd she found him under the shade sitting on a lone swing.

"...I failed," he whispered, while latching onto the rope that held the swing up. Naruko could tell the test crushed him.

"..." she remained silent, trying to find the right words to console her brother "Theres always next time you know?"

"..." Naruto stayed quiet.

"I know you can do this," Naruko told him "Come on, don't let one little defeat knock you down."

"..."

"...If there is one thing I learned from you, its to never give up," Naruko recalled, thinking of the past "Thinking back, if I did I'd probably be dead by now..." she laughed lightly.

"But I didn't," she smiled, while looking at her twin in the eye "And because I didn't, I was able to find my way back home."

Before she could continue Naruto finally spoke "Naruko..."

"My offer still stands from yesterday you know," she told him "I'll help you with your training."

Naruto began to think. His sister's words held meaning to them. But when he looked at the families in front of the academy it made him feel left behind. All of his classmates would be graduating except for him, and he didn't like it one bit "Would you really?" his voice started to lighten up.

"Of course. After all, your dream is to become Hokage right?"

The fire then returned in Naruto's eyes "...Right...Right! Oh man, I can't believe I got upset over that stupid test!" shaking his head, Naruto realizes just how thankful he is to have his sibling back.

"Thats the spirit!"

"Excuse me?" spoke an older voice "Sorry to interrupt. But may I have a word with Naruto in private?"

Naruto and Naruko looked at Mizuki, the other shinobi who helped Iruka grade the exams.

"Oh of course," Naruko spoke "I'll see you at home later okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto said as his sister walked away. He began to think, maybe Mizuki wanted to talk about the test earlier. He could only hope that they would give him another chance.

 _I wonder what Mizuki would want with him_ , Naruko began to think _Hmm..._

* * *

"Something isn't right," Naruko murmured. After finishing unpacking and cleaning the house Naruto wasn't back home. And it was getting late too. She thought earlier Mizuki might have been up to something but she brushed it off, thinking she was over thinking the situation. However...now it seemed likely that, that could be the case now "Maybe I should go looking for him."

Naruko left the house, and ran through the crowds of adults that swamped the streets at night. She headed straight to the most obvious place to look for the knuckle-headed boy which was Ichiraku Ramen. When she got there she came to see most of the seats occupied, with no sight of her brother.

"Oh Naruko, what brings you here late at night?" asked Teuchi, while mixing a large broth of ramen.

"I'm looking for Naruto," she told him "Did he happen to stop by earlier?"

"I'm surprised he didn't stop by today," he laughed "Say you guys had your Graduation Exam today no? Maybe hes still at the academy?" It was a far-fetched idea, it didn't hurt to go and look. Teuchi could practically sense how worried Naruko was, and he wasn't even a shinobi "But if I see him, I'll let him know you passed by."

"Thank you," Naruko was beginning to feel paranoid. She knew if she didn't find him she wouldn't be able to sleep. She then went to the Ninja Academy, just so she could clear the place off her list.

Naruko wasn't surprised. Not a single soul was to be found inside the building. She thought she was hallucinating when she first heard the sound of someone pounding on wood, but as she continued her search the noise continued. Though it was faint, the noise kept coming constantly. Naruko found herself getting side-tracked, focusing her attention on where the noise was coming form than her missing brother.

"So there is someone here," looking out from the second floor window of the academy she could see somebody getting some late-night practice far out in the field. She couldn't tell whether the person was a male or female but curiosity drove her to find out. Jumping down from the window she walks up to the person to get a better view. One thing was certain to her, it was not Naruto. Or to be exact, she was eighty percent sure it wasn't. The style of taijutsu the person was using didn't seem to fit with Naruto. But she couldn't say for sure, since she had never actually seen Naruto train yet.

"You're fast," she told the person. Being far away from lights made it difficult to see, but as Naruko's eyes adjusted to the darkness she could tell the person was male.

"Who...are...you?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Naruko Uzumaki."

"Naruko...Uzumaki," he repeats while getting back on his feet, getting a better look at who was watching him "I've never heard of that name before. Are you new here?"

"You could say that," In a way it was true, but she wasn't about to explain her whole life story to a stranger "Whats your name?"

"Rock Lee," he replied, finally catching his breath. He observed the new, foreign girl who had been watching him from afar. Judging from her appearance, and from no headband he assumed she was either not a ninja or soon to become one. She looked to be around his age "Tell me, what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here alone late at night?"

Naruko blushed at the comment, she was thankful that it was too dark for him to notice "I was looking for my brother. Naruto Uzumaki, I don't know if you have heard of him before or not."

"Naruto Uzumaki...Are you two twins?"

"Yes," she was slightly surprised by his accurate guess "How did you know that?"

"Well," he laughed, as he scratched the back of his head "Your names are so similar I just guessed." Naruko began to think, why had her parents given them names so similar?

She pushed the questions aside for another time "Well you hit the mark...Anyways, I should get going. I need to find Naruto."

"Wait!" he called out, before she started walking "Let me help you!"

Naruko immediately refused "I appreciate it, but no." Even in the dark, Naruko could tell Lee was exhausted from the training. She could only imagine how long he had been out here "Besides, you should get some rest. If you work yourself too hard you'll end up straining your muscles."

Rock Lee shook his head "You are new to the village no? It would be impolite of me to help you out. Please let me help."

She thought about it for a moment, then smiled at his kindness. Since his determination intrigued her, she changed her mind "Alright then."

Naruko then used the transformation jutsu "My brother looks like this." Rock Lee squinted his eyes to get a good look of the missing twin. Just like his sister, he wore the same orange jacket, except his was zipped up. He made a mental note about the green googles he wore on his head too, studying all the small details that would aid him in the search.

"Alright! Lets begin our search!" Lee shouted with a fiery passion look. Canceling the transformation jutsu, Naruko nods her head and the two head off into the woods.

"Do you come here a lot?" Naruko asked as they ran down the path. His agility had caught her attention as they sprinted. He ran with experience, as if hes been down this path many times.

"Yes I do," he says "I come here often with my team to train. I must say, for someone who has yet to become a genin you have good speed." If he was running with Tenten, she would have complained by now about his speed.

"Thank you," she said as the two continued. After running for some time they advanced up into the trees to get a better view "Wait!"

Lee nearly fell to the floor when she suddenly stopped "Whats wrong?"

"Listen," she whispered, closing her eyes so she could concentrate. Though it was faint, she could hear the sound of branches breaking in a violent, sudden matter. Almost like a struggle "Do you hear that?"

"...Yes!" he shouted in a whisper "It is coming from the east side!"

"Lets go," the two immediately made a run for it and headed directly east. As they got closer, the sounds became much clearer.

"Mizuki no!" she recognized that voice. It belonged to the sensei, Iruka. As her and Rock Lee got a close enough view they stopped to see what the situation was before jumping in.

Iruka stood five feet from Naruto with blood dripping from his thigh. Just as Naruko thought, a struggle had happened some time earlier between Iruka and Mizuki. She couldn't say she was surprised when she saw him down below on a lower branch near the ground.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto," Mizuki began with a cold, amused tone "Since the decree twelve and a half years ago."

"What...decree?" Naruto asked.

"What does he mean?" Lee whispered. Naruko didn't answer.

 _Decree huh..._ She had an idea of what it could mean. But she insisted on listening.

"Only the elite ninja of this village knows the truth," Mizuki smirked "Heck, Iruka might not even know the truth of the decree and yet he would do anything to keep my mouth closed."

"The truth?" Naruto repeated "What do you mean?"

"The decree is that no one speaks of the identity of the Nine Tailed Fox's host."

"Mizuki no! It is forbidden!" Iruka pleaded.

"The Third Hokage himself went as far as to using your beloved sister as a decoy to even cover the truth. But the truth is, its you. You are Nine Tailed Fox. The demon that destroyed the village twelve years ago, and killed Iruka's parents."

"Mizuki stop!" Iruka shouted.

"Why do you think the villagers treated you and your sister with disrespect, like dirt? Like your existence was just a nuisance."

 _So it was true..._ Naruko recalled the leader of the Akatsuki saying something similar like that years ago _But I can't imagine the Hokage doing that..._ Unlike the rest of the village, the Hokage was one of the few who acknowledged Naruto and her.

"That scroll on his back," Lee whispered, pointing to Naruto "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," she replied "But lets wait and see what happens."

"Now die Naruto!" Mizuki shouted, twirling a large shuriken before throwing it directly at Naruto.

"Naruko we have to do something!"

"No!" she grabbed Lee's arm to prevent him from interfering "He can do this!"

 _"Why do you hold such high expectations of him? Naruto is an idiot."_

 _He can do this! I know he can!_ She was determined to prove Sasuke wrong.

"Naruto get down!" within the blink of an eye, Iruka appeared on top of Naruto. Using his body to shield him from the shuriken.

Naruko's grip on Lee's arm tightened unconsciously.

"We have to do something!" Lee said.

"No!" she shouted in a whisper "Please. Just wait a few more minuets."

As she turned her head, Naruto crawled from underneath Iruka and ran away. Holding onto Lee's arm, she drags him along and follows her brother from the shadows. Keeping a close eye on him in case he needs her help.

"We need to go back!" Lee stated "Iruka-sensei is in danger!"

"The wound he got isn't fatal," if it was she would've jumped in sooner "Besides, this isn't our fight. And your in no condition to fight either." She could see his speed had decreased a bit. Not to mention the fact that he had used most of his strength during his training earlier.

"Lets wait here," she told Lee as they stopped onto another branch high up above Naruto "Iruka and Mizuki should be here any minuet."

"...No your wrong. Hes not a demon," Naruko heard Iruka said, carrying on the conversation he had "Hes Naruto Uzumaki. Of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Hes almost as cool as Gai-sensei," Lee said in awe.

"Hmph, you really believe that?" Mizuki asked "You know Iruka. I was going to save you for last, but I changed my mind. Your first!"

"No!"

Naruko smiled "I told you Lee. Wait." From the shadows, Naruto appeared and knocked Mizuki onto the dirt floor. Just saving Iruka in the nick of time.

"Not bad for a little punk," Mizuki murmured, wiping the dirt from his face.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto stated with venom in his words.

"Such big words. Show me what you got Nine Tailed Fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly, several pops were heard followed by smoke clouds creating a fog in the forest that quickly cleared. Within seconds, tens, hundreds of Naruto's swarmed around Mizuki. And not just clones, solid clones.

"Amazing! He has that much chakra?" Lee gasped.

 _I knew you could do it!_ Naruko shouted in her exclaimed mentally. Letting go of Lee's arm she held her fists up, silently cheering from the shadows.

"Ready or not, here we come!" shouted the clones as they toppled onto Mizuki. Naruto and his clones showed no mercy and beat him into a pulp, not even giving him any time to recover or attack back. After several minuets of punches and kicks, the battle died down and the clones disappeared. Leaving Mizuki unconscious and Naruto grinning.

"Hehe sorry, I guess I got carried away," he chuckled, while rubbing his nose "Are you okay Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah," Iruka smiled "Naruto. Come over here. I've got something I want to give you." Once Naruto walked to Iruka, he was told to close his eyes. Getting up, Iruka then unties his headband and then removes Naruto's goggles.

"This is such a beautiful scene! Between a student and his sensei!" Lee was practically crying a waterfall of tears "I think I'm going to cry!"

"Lee you're already crying," Naruko couldn't stop smiling.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked Iruka for the fifth time.

"Okay...Open your eyes," Iruka began while grinning "Congratulations. You graduate." Naruto started at him with awe and disbelief. It took him a second to register what had just happened. But after coming back to reality, it began to sink in. He was a ninja now, and one step closer to his dream.

"Iruka sensei!" he chanted, tackling the chunin to the ground.

"Whoa hey!" Iruka laughed.

"Come on, lets get out of here." she told Lee. She didn't want to spoil the moment or have Iruka or Naruto catch them. When he didn't respond she called out his name again only to see him flickering his eyes "Lee?"

She began to wonder it he was becoming sleep deprived. They had been up all night after all. Naruko waved her hand in front of his face "Lee, are you okay?"

Before he could fall, Naruko caught him just as he fell asleep "Guess I'll have to drop you off at your house..." she then found herself yawning.

"But wait...where does he live?" turns out, she was going to be up a lot longer than she thought.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Team 7**


	9. Team 7

**Enjoy this moment of peace, cause next chapter is when the action is going to pick up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruko. I only own this fan fiction. But if I had all the money in the world I'd probably own it (along with other stuff).**

 **TheBeauty: Thank you for the review! :D**

 **Benji. : Will do! Haha, thanks so much for the review :)**

 **PrincessAnime08: Super, ultra high-school level thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Team 7**

"Today's the day!" Naruto raised his chopsticks "Lets chow down!"

Slurping his noodles like there was no tomorrow Naruko just stared at her brother in disbelief "You do know there is other stuff in the fridge besides ramen right?"

"Yeah but today is the day we get put into squads so why not celebrate it with a cup of ramen!" If she hadn't have told him ramen isn't a breakfast food seven times already she would've said something now.

"Don't worry," he told her "I promise it won't be an everyday thing."

"You said that yesterday," she sighed, fixing herself a bowl of cereal as she listened to Naruto's excuses.

"Well tomorrow is a new day! Come on, aren't you excited?"

"I am," she said "I'm just looking out for you. Wouldn't want the future Hokage to die from a poor diet."

"Haha, very funny," he pouted, drinking the broth from his ramen.

Picking up the milk, Naruko caught whiff of a terrible odor. "You didn't drink this yet right?"

"I did, why?"

"Its expired," she stated, looking at the carton's expiration date.

"What?!" he nearly choked on the rest of this noodles.

"Now do you see what happens when you eat poorly?" Naruko told her concerned brother. "Anyways, if you start to feel a stomach ache just take some medicine and you should be good."

"Uh..." for a moment, Naruto felt like he was talking to an adult "Right. I'm going to get ready. Wait for me okay?"

"I'll be here," picking up her headband Naruko examines it front and back. For the past few days she had been wondering how she should wear it. She considered wearing it around her neck, but it would just bother her from moving around too much. Naruko didn't care too much for materialistic items, but if it was something she had to wear for awhile it wouldn't hurt to put a little effort into looking good.

After a few minuets passed, she finally came to an agreement with herself. She would wear her new headband the traditional way, around her forehead.

"Alright! Lets go!" Naruto cheered, throwing fists in the air as he walked out of his room. Naruko smiled and followed her twin out the door.

* * *

"Hehehe," Naruto could hardly contain his excitement. It even started to rub off on Naruko.

"You look like you're about to jump out of your seat," Naruko chuckled. For the past few minuets he had been changing his posture, nonstop.

"Huh, Naruto? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, while walking down the aisle.

"Can't you see?" Naruto pointed to his headband "I'm here for orientation! Believe it!"

Hearing someone take a seat next to her, Naruko turned her head to see Sasuke. She hadn't talked to him in days since their little argument the other day. She wasn't even sure on whether to say good morning or not. Where they even in an argument still? Naruko couldn't tell, the Uchiha had become more difficult to read.

She decided to take her chances, "Good morning." Sasuke just glanced and ignored her. "You're still angry huh." Still, no response. Naruko sighed and crossed her arms. It was obvious he wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

"Morning Sakura!" Naruko heard her brother shout.

 _Sakura...thats a pretty name._ Naruko mentally spoke too soon.

"Move it Naruto!" A girl with pink hair growled while pushing Naruto out of his seat. Naruko's mouth slightly dropped. The girl slightly reminded her of Aka, only she had a slightly bigger forehead. Naruko then glanced up and saw Ino besides her. Though she wasn't on good terms with her, she didn't exactly hate her.

"Ino, is this your friend?" Naruko asked.

"What? Hell no! Why would I be friends with billboard brow?"

"Shut up Ino-Pig!"

"Oh uh, did you guys need something then?" Naruko blinked.

"Are you sitting there?" asked Sakura. A mischievous smile grew on Naruko's face, she could tell right away this girl had a crush on Sasuke.

"Would you like to sit here?" Naruko offered, she could practically feel Sasuke's eyes glaring daggers at her.

"What? I wanna sit next to Sasuke!" shouted one girl.

"I was here first! I should get to sit next to him!"cried another.

"Well the seat is open now," Naruko stated. She then took a seat next to Hinata, who sat in the back of the classroom.

"N-naruko! Good morning," Hinata smiled warmly.

"Good morning Hinata," Naruko was relieved to see at least somebody was in a good mood "Are you excited for today?"

Hinata nodded her head "I...I just hope I'll be with uhm..." she then glanced to the knuckle-headed ninja who was staring at Sasuke, from the top of his desk. The two seemed to be in an intense glaring contest, like a cat and dog about to duke it out.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hopefully you guys do get into the same squad," Naruko winked. She expected Hinata to turn red but instead her eyes widened. Naruko then looked in the same direction as the shocked Hyuga to find an interesting scene. If Sasuke wasn't angry at Naruko, she would've felt bad. But at the moment, she was enjoying her vengeance. Hinata on the other hand, was left speechless along with everyone else who saw it. The most popular guy in class, Sasuke Uchiha, had lost his first kiss. And not to just anyone, it was to Naruto of all people.

"Sorry, did I bump you?" apologized a ninja who sat in the row in front of them.

"Uh..." Naruto gulped, within mere seconds he found himself getting pounded by at least every member of Sasuke's fan club. It would've escalated too if Iruka hadn't have walked in. It took him awhile, but after a few minuets he was able to settle down everyone and begin the orientation.

"So have you tried to talk to my brother?" Naruko whispered low, to avoid getting yelled at by Iruka.

"Uhm..." Hinata began, fumbling her fingers. "Well...not really..."

"Would you want me to talk to him about it?" Naruko offered. If Naruto was going to end up with somebody, she would prefer it be with somebody who actually took interest in him.

"I-its okay...besides, he likes Sakura so..." her voice then faded out. Naruko glanced at the pink haired kunoichi. The girl who had pushed Naruto out of his seat and then pounded on him. Though she only knew the girl for a half an hour, she could tell she didn't really like Naruto. No, scratch that, she seemed to hate him.

"I will now announce the squads," Iruka stated as he read down the list of names. It wasn't until he reached squad seven did Naruko start hearing familiar names.

"Squad seven: Naurto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. Sakura dropped her head down as if all hope was lost.

"And Sasuke Uchiha," after Iruka finished. Immediately Naruto's and Sakura's expressions switched. Naruto was bummed out, while Sakura literary jumped for joy.

"I won't be with Naruto then..." Hinata sank into her seat. Even Naruko was a bit sad too. She wouldn't be with Naruto or Sasuke.

"Hey, maybe we'll be in the same team," Naruko mumbled.

"Squad eight," Iruka continued "Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Naruko figured her luck was running short. She was well aware that these squads were no social gathering, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't bummed out about the squads.

"Now for the last one. Squad ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, And Choji Akimichi."

"Iruka-sensei," Naruko shot her hand up "You never called my name."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry Naruko. I wanted to tell you in private but I guess now would be an appropriate time." Iruka said as he scratched the back of his head. "Since we didn't have any time to register you, the Hokage has given me permission to assign you to any squad."

"What?! Hey thats not fair!" Ino complained.

"Why does she get special treatment?" yelled another voice.

"Hey, hey! Settle down!" Iruka shouted "Since we ended up with an odd number of students this year, creating another group would be impossible at this time! Now Naruko, which squad would you like to join?"

Naruko couldn't believe she was actually given the choice "You're allowing me to choose?"

Iruka nodded his head "Since you did so well on the graduation exam, I'm giving you the option."

"Thank you," she said, while bowing in respect. "I choose squad seven." As soon as she said that, she immediately got the reaction she expected from a certain fan club. Tons of comments and insults began to spread like fire.

 _I'm sorry Hinata,_ Naruko spoke mentally. As much as she wanted to be in a team with Hinata, she'd rather be with her brother and Sasuke. Even if it meant dealing with Sakura.

"Hey sensei!" Naruto yelled, throwing his hand up "I got a question too! Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as Sasuke?!"

Iruka sighed, putting his clipboard down "Out of the graduating students Sasuke had the highest scores. Naruto, you had the worst scores. In order to create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student." the class then broke out in laughter.

"Hey, hey!" Iruka shouted "Let me finish before I dismiss you. You are to report back here to meet your new jonin teacher after lunch. Do I make myself clear? Good, now class is dismissed."

* * *

"Hey!" Sakura called out as she walked up to a certain blonde "Naruko is your name right?"

"Oh Sakura," Naruko noticed "Did you want to have lunch together?" She would've asked Sasuke and Naruto to join but as soon as class was dismissed they both vanished into the crowd.

"What?" Sakura acted surprise "No! Why would I want to eat lunch with you?!"

"Well we're in the same group, so I thought it would be a nice way of getting to know each other."

"We're only in the same group because you chose to be here," Sakura said with an annoyed tone.

"Whats so bad about that?" There was no point for Naruko to add fuel to the fire. She knew Sakura's hatred towards her was bias.

"Well I don't like it. Not. One. Bit," Sakura glared at Naruko. "Let me give some advice, since we just met. Sasuke is mine." Naruko stared at the pink haired kunoichi for a moment. As the wind blew past them both she could tell Sakura was being serious. Very serious. Naruko began to snicker. She wasn't aware Sasuke had become a possession. Seems like his fan club was as competitive as ever.

"Whats so funny?" Sakura frowned.

"Oh nothing," Naruko replied. "But hey, since you gave me some advice, let me return the favor and share some knowledge..." Naruko's expression then went cold and serious.

"If you keep letting your blind infatuation cloud your judgement your as good as dead. No ninja lives long if he or she allows their emotions to sway their actions." Naruko stated as she began to walk past Sakura "I suggest you start learning that quickly."

Sakura would be lying if she said she didn't feel a sudden chill go down her spine. After seeing such an eerie yet wary look through Naruko's eyes she couldn't stare at her, let alone say anything back. The pink haired genin had realized that the girl who stood in front of her was in no way like her twin.

 _For her sake I hope she is a fast learner..._ Naruko was well aware that death was inevitable, especially in the shinobi culture. But at the end of the day, she wasn't in control of anyone's actions. All she could do was hope her small efforts would pay off.

After Naruko's argument with Sakura, she went back to the classroom in hopes for peace and quiet. There she found Hinata's team, squad eight, eating lunch together and enjoying each other's company. In a way she was envious. The team had appeared to develop a bond with one another already unlike her team, which had several ticking time bombs.

"Hey Naruko!" Kiba greeted her "Where's your team?"

"Kiba," Naruko waved as she headed to the trio. "And as for my team. I'm not sure, they all just headed in their own directions."

"Well that is weird," he said while eating his lunch. "You should've picked our team, we'd love to have you!"

"I'm starting to realize that," she had only been a member of squad seven for twenty minuets and already things were taking a turn in a negative direction. "You guys don't mind if I join you for lunch right?"

"No, not at all." Hinata said "P-please, sit."

"Thank you," Naruko replied, taking a seat.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't introduced you to my partner yet."

"Partner?" Naruko wondered.

"You mean Akamaru," Shino stated.

Kiba nodded his head "Yeah. He may be little, but hes got a big bite for a pup. I'm sure he'd love you."

"I've never seen a dog with shinobi skills before," Naruko admitted, mentally excluding the summoning spirits she had seen on her travels with Jiraiya. "Where is he?"

"Hes back at home, since the academy doesn't allow animals inside," Kiba spoke. "If you want, uh, you can stop by and visit later."

 _His facial expression looks just like Hinata's._ Naruko noticed, seeing Kiba's cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Sure," she told him. It wouldn't do any harm if she went to the Inuzuka residence, but she would make sure she didn't overstay her welcome. "I'll come by later."

She had a feeling that once she met her new sensei they would be dismissed early... Still, no body could ever replace Jiraiya-sensei. Not in Naruko's perspective at least. To her, Jiraiya was the strongest shinobi she had ever met, and even though she was aware her new sensei would not be as strong or wise she knew she would have to give him or her the same respect as she did with Jiraiya.

 _I hope he is doing okay,_ Naruko mentally sighed. _I miss him._

As she continued her conversation with the rest of squad eight, the classroom began to fill up again. With most squads sitting with their groups everyone waited until each of their sensei arrived.

* * *

"He's late," Naruto complained as he kept walking back and forth.

"Just sit down Naruto!" Sakura shouted, though it was obvious she was just as impatient as he was. Even Sasuke was beginning to grow irritated too.

"But I can't! Everyone else got to meet their teachers plus Iruka-sensei is gone too!" He had a point there. Iruka-sensei had left twenty minuets ago.

"Yeah, we know already." Sakura sighed.

"Hmm..." Naruko murmured as she walked to the door. Trying to fix the door she jammed the other day she only found herself breaking the door even more.

"What are you doing?" asked her pink hair comrade. Naruko just ignored her and focused on the sliding door.

 _Okay, maybe if I try to push it back in..._

"Argh!"

"Ah!" Naruto gasped "You just broke the door even more!"

"..." There goes the rest of Naruko's money for the week. She was going to have to cancel her plans with Kiba to stay after and fix this. "I'm sorry."

"Ehh, I don't think we're the ones you should be apologizing too..." Naruto said.

"Well this is interesting..." immediately, everyone's attention darted to the door where a jonin was stepping over the broken door "A squad of four huh?"

As Naruko looked in the door way she saw a familiar face. Though she had never met him in person she had seen pictures and heard a lot about him . The man with the sharingan eye. Kakashi Hatake.

"My first impression of you guys..." he began as he rested his hand on his chin "Is your a bunch of idiots."

Naruko and the rest were left speechless, unsure of whether to comment on his insult or not.

 _Cha! He has the nerve to insult us after being hours late? Who the heck does he think he is?!_ Sakura shouted mentally. For another minuet, the four of them stood in place. It wasn't until Kakashi told them to follow him to the rooftop of the academy did they do anything.

"Alright, why don't we start by introducing ourselves," Kakashi spoke in a bored tone. "You can say what you like, dislike, hobbies. Or maybe your dreams for the future. That kind of stuff."

"Well can you give us an example on how we should start?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed "Alright then. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I'm not really sure. My hobbies are...I don't feel like telling you that. My dream for the future. Hm, I never really thought of that."

Sakura then whispered a comment on how vague he was being. Naruko couldn't help but agree. In a way, he reminded Naruko of Jiraiya. Except unlike the Toad Sage, Kakashi came off as more aloof and mysterious.

"Alright, you on the left." Kakashi ordered. Sakura immediately tensed up and straightened her back. She wasn't expecting to go first.

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" she spoke cheerfully. "What I like, I mean the person I like is..."Sakura quickly blushed and looked at Sasuke "My hobby is...My dream for the future is...kyaa!"

"And...?" Kakashi spoke, with an uninterested tone "What do you hate?"

"Naruto!"

 _Most girls her age are more into boys than into ninja training..._ Kakashi could only hope that the other one wouldn't be like her. Naruto on the other hand, was deeply upset by Sakura's words.

"Alright, next girl."

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki. I like reading, the Leaf Village, and ramen, but not as much as my brother Naruto. My hobbies are, as I said before, reading, and also training. What I hate is...well lets skip that. Anyways, as for my dream...Its to live in a world full of peace."

 _How naive, yet interesting..._ The jonin could remember what the Hokage told him about her. Unlike the rest of the graduating students this one was different and trained by none other than Jiraiya.

"I see...next."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, especially Ichiraku Ramen. My hobby is comparing ramen and trying different types of I hate the part when you have to wait for the ramen to cool down. And my dream is to be to greatest hokage! That way everyone will look up to me like I'm somebody!"

 _The other twin is interesting in his own way..._ Kakashi mentally thought. He was unsure what to expect from him. From what he was told, Naruto was known as the class clown.

"Alright, last one."

"My name, is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." His words were filled with venom. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

A cold silence swept in and left an almost chocking sensation. Along with everyone else, Naruko's eyes were glued onto the Uchiha. Everyone had different thoughts. Kakashi had expected no less. Naruto was scared. Sakura was amazed. Naruko was speechless.

 _So much has changed..._ To think, Itachi had done all of this. Naruko didn't like thinking about it, but no matter what those events were burned into her head.

"...Good," Kakashi spoke, cutting through the suffocating silence. "You are all unique in your own ways. Tomorrow we will being our survival test."

"Survival tests?" Sakura repeated "But I thought we were done with all that. We graduated now!"

"Oh you mean the graduation test? That was just a way of gathering candidates," Kakashi was practically smirking from behind his mask. "Truth is, out of all the students that passed only nine will actually become genin. The others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. Of course, if you guys pass it would raise the number to ten."

"What?!" Naruto gasped "We worked hard to get here! We can't just get sent back!"

"Well then, I hope you're prepared for tomorrow then. Be at the training grounds at 6:30am. Be there early. Oh and one more thing, don't eat. Or else you'll puke."

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Survival Test**


	10. Survival Test

**Hmm...not sure how I feel about this chapter. Its not the content, its just the way I wrote it. Eh, maybe its just me *ahem*! Anyways, theres some fluff here guys so enjoy it! And thank you all for reading! Its nice to have the support ^_^**

 **AwesomeNinja101: So you have wished it, and so it shall be! Haha thanks for the review :)**

 **BagelTiger: Nice username! Its unique haha, and thank you for the reviews! And as for the rasengan, I will not answer that yet muhaha :)**

 **TheBeauty: You know a character is bad when the writer even says som** **eone would make a better heroine *cough*Hinata*cough*. Though, I'll admit Sakura gets...kinda better through the series. I guess, maybe I'm being too nice. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Survival Test**

As Kakashi had asked for, everyone showed up not a minuet late to the training grounds. While Sakura and Naruto were still yawning, the other two members seemed to be unfazed, and wide awake. Naruko was used to getting up whereas Sasuke had already been up for over an hour. After greeting each other good morning they all stood in place, waiting for the silver-haired sensei to show up...

 _Hes still mad?_ Naruko wondered. After saying good morning to the stubborn Uchiha, he just replied with a turn to the head. As if he hadn't of heard her. She was beginning to grow tired of the silent treatment. Never in their friendship have they fought, and Naruko was unsure of how to go about this. She refused to apologize, yet she found her patience slipping. Eventually she decided to worry about it later, after wondering where in the world Kakashi was. It wasn't until two hours pass did he show up wide awake and ready to go.

"Good morning guys."

"Hey your late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," as clever as his excuse sounded it was an obvious lie.

"In some cultures black cats are considered good luck," Naruko stated.

"Well," Kakashi began as the others growled at him. "Lets get started."

Walking up to one of the wooden posts, Kakashi reaches into his bag and lays an alarm clock on one of the posts that he had set for twelve o' clock noon.

"Your assignment is simple," Kakashi spoke lazily as he held up three bells. "You just have to take these bells from me. If you can't get one of them by noon you'll get tied to one of those posts and watch me eat my lunch."

 _How cunning..._ Naruko latched onto her stomach as it growled with everyone else's. Had she known Kakashi would be late she would've ate breakfast.

"Wait a minuet, there is four of us. How come there is only three bells?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask "Simple. Since there are one too many of you guys, whoever doesn't get a bell will be disqualified for failing. Along with getting tied to the posts of course. Then again, you all could fail."

 _Wait a minuet..._ Naruko glanced at her comrades. She wondered if any of the others had noticed the contradiction.

"You can use any jutsu or weapon to your liking, even shuriken. If your not prepared to kill me, you won't have a chance to take a bell from me." Kakashi added on.

"But thats too dangerous sensei!" Sakura was worried, she never had killed anyone in her life, let alone actually hurt anyone on purpose.

"Oh come on, your overthinking it Sakura!" Naruto laughed.

"Coming from the student with the lowest scores," Kakashi said. Immediately Naruto's temper flew out the window. The comment drove him mad. He had worked so hard to get to where is he, and he wasn't about to let someone insult him. Digging into his weapon pouch, Naruto charged at the jonin with a kunai knife at full speed.

In less than a second, he found himself easily countered and had his own weapon just an inch from the back of his neck.

"Don't be in such a rush," Kakashi warned him. "I didn't say start yet. But you came at me with the intention to kill so...how do I put this, I think I'm beginning to like you guys."

After letting Naruto out of his grasp, Kakashi then threw the signal. Jumping away from the opening area, everyone excluding Naruto went into hiding.

"You and me! Right now, fair and square!" Naruto declared, challenging Kakashi. Everyone had the same thought. Why wasn't he hiding? Why was he acting dumb? Naruko was amused and yet at the same time she wanted to slap herself on the forehead. Even the weakest of genin knew to never underestimate your opponent. She almost couldn't watch as Kakashi toyed with Naruto.

Then, her attention was caught. Not by the fight, but what Kakashi had in his hand. She immediately recognized the orange covered book with the neat, yet sloppy red font. Make Out Paradise. It seemed she had something in common with him.

"Hey! Why are you reading that?!" Naruto shouted. He felt insulted that Kakashi would rather read than fight.

"Why?" Kakashi repeated "To find out what happens of course. Besides, your attacks are so weak that it won't even do much."

Naruko turned her head and closed her eyes. As much as she wanted her brother to learn she almost felt inclined to help. After giving Naruto five more minuets, Naruko decided to jump in. She couldn't stand watching him get tossed around like a hacky-sack.

"Naruto!" she shouted as she ran out into the open.

"Ah! Naruko!" he grinned "Look over here! The sensei dropped one of his bells!"

"No he didn't," Naruko quickly grabbed Naruto's arm before he could reach down for it. "Its a trap."

"Huh? How do you know?" he blinked.

"Its obvious," she began. "Step back and watch."

Taking out a kunai knife she threw it at the bell and set off the trap. Immediately the bell made a pop noise and disappeared causing a rope to swing down. Only to find itself empty-handed with no victim to latch onto.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped "He almost had me fooled!"

"Don't!" she spoke cautiously, seeing as Naruto took a step toward the trap. Throwing another kunai knife she set off the second trap Kakashi had left. Like before, another rope came swooping down. "Now listen. The only way for us to get a bell is to work together and...Naruto?"

Turning her head, she finds herself left with imprints of her twin's shoes next to her. Naruto had ran off.

 _When will he learn?_ Naruko wondered. Then, a scream echoed from the forest. Causing all the birds to flock away. Naruko recognized the voice, it belonged to Sakura. Running to the scene she found her teammate out cold without a scratch. Kakashi had used genjutsu. She wasn't surprised, Sakura was physically the weakest out of the four of them. Still, Naruko expected a bit more. She knew Sakura had brains. Again she found herself expecting too much from her teammates. Picking up her unconscious body, Naruko walked out of the forest with Sakura on her back in search for Kakashi or Sasuke. Whoever came first. Judging from how high the sun had risen, Naruko guessed it was nearly noon.

"...Different isn't always better," Naruko heard a voice from the distance. Moving her head to the right she saw her sensei looking down at the ground at what looked to be a head without a body.

"Oh look who it is," Kakashi said as Naruko walked up to the two guys. Before she got any closer, she set Sakura's body down against a tree at a safe distance. "So are you going to charge blindly at me like your brother?"

Naruko eyed down at Sasuke, who had his head sticking out of the ground and then back at Kakashi. Just as Naruko expected, Kakashi still had all three bells on him.

"Those bells," Naruko began. "You used them to set us against each other."

"Interesting," Kakashi replied amusingly. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You slipped up Kakashi. As you were explaining the rules of the assignment earlier you said that only three of us could pass. But if I recall you said something different yesterday."

 _"Truth is, out of all the students that passed only nine will actually become genin. The others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. Of course, if you guys pass it would raise the number to ten."_

"I'll admit, your reasoning was clever. Since it is odd to have a group of four to a team...But enough talk. Lets make this quick shall we? It is almost noon after all."

"Alright then..." Kakashi's stare turned cold and calculating. He was intrigued that she was able to deduce the truth from such a minuscule error.

 _This one is different._ He could tell by her body language that she was experienced. Like Sasuke, he knew he couldn't underestimate her. Kakashi had to put his novel away for his one.

"Well, ladies first." Kakashi offered.

"Kakashi...Give me a bell...or else..." Naruko's cheeks began to turn red. She wanted to avoid physical force if possible.

"Or else...?" Kakashi became curious at her sudden chance in speech. She sounded like she wanted to say more.

"...I'll spoil the ending of Make Out Paradise for you," she spoke seriously as she blushed.

Kakashi looked at her like she was crazy "Aren't you a bit too young to be reading that?"

Naruko nodded her head in embarrassment. Though the story had adult themes, Naruko found the story line to be one of her favorites. "Yeah...but I'm serious...Don't you want to know what happens to Kirei?"

 _...Well this is unfortunate..._ Kakashi was in an awkward dilemma. He didn't want to be spoiled, but he knew his wasn't the place or time to he persuaded by a teenager.

 _What the heck are these two talking about?_ Sasuke wondered. Were they going to fight, or just stand around talking?

"Its a good thing I've come prepared," Kakashi sighed with relief. After digging around in his pocket he quickly found ear plugs for him to put in his ears. Though it would block on of his sense of hearing, it would save him the trouble later when he returned to reading.

"...Fine," Naruko murmured as she realized she would have to take action. Disappearing from his peripheral view, Naruko sprung a surprise attack on him from behind "Fire Style: Inferno Waltz!"

Kakashi barley missed, just dodging the attack a brief millisecond. Sasuke gasped from the speed the two were going at, he could barley keep an eye on either of them. As Kakashi went to counter Naruko's attack he found himself a second late. He instead hit a wooden log.

 _Now!_ Naruko's eyes fixated on the bells. Just as she was about to wrap her hand on one of them, Kakashi threw a kunai knife that missed her. She became curious when she saw the distance between her and the kunai knife. It was way too far, and Kakashi was close enough for him not to miss. Thats when she realized he wasn't aiming for her. He was aiming for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she gasped, turning around she sprinted to the Uchiha who only managed to get only his upper body out of the ground. He was in no condition to dodge any movements. Before Sasuke could even process what was happening, Naruko threw herself at the Uchiha and wrapped her arms around him, blocking the kunai knife.

"Are you okay?" she asked as pain struck the back of her right shoulder.

"Naruko..." his voice then faded out.

"Hey," she began as she caught her breathe. "You finally stopped ignoring me."

"...Idiot! You're hurt and all you can think about is that?" he growled. He wondered if Kakashi manged to hit her on the head too.

"Its not that bad," she spoke honestly. Though it did hurt, the wound was far from fatal.

"Not that bad?" Sasuke repeated "You're bleeding!"

"Sasuke-"

"You had the perfect chance to take a bell and-!" before Sasuke could finish his cheek began stinging with pain.

"Idiot..." Naruko started as she pulled her hand back. "I'd rather take a kunai to the back than see you hurt!" It was rare to hear Naruko insult anyone. Even though she didn't say it with force or complete anger, Sasuke knew she meant every word. He didn't feel guilty. He felt like failure for not protecting his friend. Yet at the same time he had this unsettling feeling in his stomach. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't eaten yet or not.

"For so long I wondered if you were dead or alive. I haven't seen you in years, and literary the second day I'm back we get into a stupid argument...I missed you." Naruko wanted to say more, but she could feel her throat dry up.

"...Are you done?" Sasuke asked while trying to ignore his physical symptoms.

"Weren't you listening-?" she frowned, before she could say anything else Sasuke jabbed her in the forehead.

"...I forgive you." Naruko crossed her arms in disbelief. Even when he is wrong, he never admits it. Stubborn Uchiha.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" she asked him in a you-know-I'm-right tone.

"Hn," he smirked. Acting oblivious.

"...Alright, Fine." Naruko sighed as she fought the urge to smile. As long as they could put this behind them she'd let him win...for now anyways. "I guess since I "lost" I have to get you out of there?"

"No," he immediately replied. "Just rest."

"But you're stuck."

"Did you forget about the kunai in your back?" he asked in a serious tone "I don't want you to get hurt anymore!"

"...Right." Naruko didn't want to argue, especially since they had just made up. Still, it made her happy that he cared. Even if he had a different way of showing it.

 _Well, well..._ Kakashi found himself entertained by the little scene.

"Impressive, you almost had me." the jonin stated as he took his ear plugs out. Had she went in for the kill she would've had a bell for sure.

"I never expected you to be the type to pull a cheap shot like that," Naruko admitted. Though a part of her was impressed that he managed to catch her off guard. She was only upset that she didn't get to see Kakashi use the sharingan, which is he most famous for.

"Ah right...Sorry about that," Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He never did intend to put any of his students in harm. He even had a shadow clone lurking in the shadows, for the event if she didn't come to the Uchiha's aid.

"Anyways," Kakashi continued. Just as he was about to speak the alarm went off. "Times up. Everyone head to the posts."

"Tch!" Sasuke murmured, as he got onto his feet. He felt angry that he had failed. This was not part of his plan.

"Yes," Naruko nodded as she did her best to remove the kunai lodged in her back (in the least painful way). Looking at her comrade in the near distance, Naruko noticed Sakura beginning to wake up. Talk about perfect timing too.

* * *

"Uh oh," Kakashi began as he heard the sound of empty stomachs. "That doesn't sound good. And by the way, I've decided that I'm not going to send any of you back to the academy."

"What-?!" Naruto grinned.

"Really? All I did was faint and fall over, do you get points for that?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Her insides were practically screaming in joy.

"Alright! We did it!" Naruto cheered as he wiggled behind the ropes that tied him prisoner to the wooden post.

"Yes," Kakashi smiled as he dropped the bomb of truth. "All of you...are being dropped from the program! Permanently...except for Naruko."

Immediately everyone's face fell. They had misinterpreted the sensei's words. Naruko looked at her comrades with shock, she didn't want to leave her brother or Sasuke behind.

"Drop us from the program?! That means we'll never be able to graduate!" Naruto exclaimed "You said if we didn't get a bell we would be sent back to the academy! Why would you change the rules?!"

"Because you don't act like ninja you act like complete brats."

"Tch!" Sasuke became ticked off. Charging blindly at the jonin he immediately found himself pinned to the ground, helpless.

"Hey let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like hes a bug!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You don't know what it mean to be a ninja! Do you think being a ninja is a game? Did you even consider why we put you into squads in the first place?"

"You said squads only have groups of three not four. So I thought..." Sakura started as her voice died down

Kakashi started getting aggravated. As if he wasn't being clear and blunt. "Use your head! Why do you think we put you into squads in the first place?"

"Arrrg!" Naruto whined "How are we supposed to know we didn't make the rules!"

"Its so simple. Teamwork! If you had all come at me at once, you might have been able to take a bell."

"But wait... If we had to get a bell in order to pass, how does Naruko pass? From what I can see you still have all three bells sensei," spoke Sakura.

"Just take a good look at her shoulder." Kakashi began to wonder when it would get through their skulls.

"What?" Naruto gasped at the dried blood stain on her coat "Naruko what happened?!"

Naruko looked down at the grass. She was unsure of whether to say anything or just let Kakashi continue with his lecture.

"She did what any ninja would do. Protect her comrades, unlike you guys." Kakashi told the rest of the genin. "Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything. Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke to the point where you wouldn't lift a finger to help the others. And you Sasuke thought everyone else was so far below you that they were helpless."

Everyone remained speechless as Kakashi continued.

"That is why you guys fail and she passes. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. I wanted to see if you could over come that and put the team before yourselves. But it never even crossed your mind. When a ninja puts their needs before others it can lead to conflict and death. For example..." before he continued Kakashi grabbed a kunai knife and held it to Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" Though it was only an example, his voice sounded cold and evil. Like he almost meant it.

"And thats what happens on a mission," Kakashi continued as he lets Sasuke go. "An enemy takes a hostage and then you're left with an impossible decision. And someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line..."

"Have you ever looked at this stone?" the silver-hair jonin asked as he walked up to the K.I.A stone "And the names that are engraved on it? They are all ninja, honored as heroes in our village."

"What? Cool! I want my name engraved on there! I'm going to be a hero too! Just like them, believe it!" Naruto mentally added this onto his bucket list.

"They are, a special kind of hero..." Kakashi replied "K.I.A..."

"That sounds really awesome!" Naruto shouted, amazed by the idea.

"Killed in action..." Naruko whispered. Loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Its a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are on here..." A somber silence swept everyone. Leaving everyone speechless until Kakashi spoke up again.

"...Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but under no circumstances are you allowed to feed Naruto."

"Err," Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Its your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself," Kakashi continued. "And if anyone tries to feed him. The will automatically fail. Including you, Naruko."

Naruko looked up and caught her sensei giving her a cold, stern stare. She couldn't tell if he was bluffing or being serious, but she could sense how threatening he was from his words.

"I make the rules. Got it?" In unison, everyone nodded their heads and was given lunch. It wasn't until Kakashi did someone bother to open up their bento box.

"This is no big deal," Naruto murmured. "I can go days without eating, believe it!"

Right on cue, Naruto's stomach roared. Naruko felt conflicted, she wanted to feed Naruto but Kakashi's threat still stood. She thought about it for a moment. Naruto's dream was to be the Hokage. He lived and breath for the life of being a ninja, whereas Naruko yearned for the peaceful, quiet live. She only wanted to be a ninja so she could be with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Her-"

"Here," someone had beaten Naruko to it. Picking up her head, she sees Sasuke's arm extended to Naruto.

"What? Sasuke you heard what Kakashi-sensei said," Sakura was just as surprised as Naruko.

"Kakashi is gone, and we need to get those bells as a team." Sasuke stated "If he is hungry he'll be weak and useless. And that'll hurt the team."

"He's right," Naruko added on. She then extended her lunch out to Naruto. Seconds later, Sakura followed behind and held her lunch up.

"Thanks," Naruto was on the verge of tears.

"Don't thank us, just hurry up and eat!" Sakura nearly shouted.

"I'll give him my lunch, don't worry Sakura." Naruko told her.

"No its fine, I'm on a diet anyway." Sakura then turned her head to Naruto "Come on Naruto, hurry up!"

"But uh, my hands are tied up so...So you're going to have to feed me." Sakura froze, nearly dropping her chopsticks.

"Hurry up, Kakashi could come back any minuet." Sasuke warned the kunoichi.

"Ah...fine! But this is a one time thing only! You hear me Naruto?!"

"Yep!" he smiled, as Sakura raised a bite of rice to Naruto's mouth.

As soon as the food reached his mouth, strong wind clouds appeared knocking everyone's lunch down.

"You!" Kakashi shouted as he appeared from the smoke. "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment."

Quickly making hand signs, dark clouds appear shooting down lightening.

 _Those hand signs..._ Naruko couldn't make out what jutsu Kakashi has just used. Immediately, she quickly got on her feet and took a kunai knife out. Prepared to defend her team.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked.

"B-b-b-but," Naruto stuttered "You said..."

"Yes?" Kakashi said. Naruko began to wonder why he was stalling.

"You said that we're a team! And thats why everyone decided to feed...me..." Naruto's voice died out.

"We're all on this squad and we're all on it together." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah! We gave our lunches to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura shouted. Naruko nodded, seeing there was no more to be said.

"Oh really? Thats your excuse?...You pass," Kakashi smiled as the clouds began to clear up.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"You. Pass." Kakashi repeated to the confused teenagers.

"How'd we pass?" Sakura wondered.

"You're the first squad to pass. Everyone before you did exactly what I said and couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum. But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"Ya know," Naruto sniffed as tears formed around his eyes. "He's kinda cool..."

"The assignment is over. Everyone passes. Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi spoke while giving the thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered.

Using her kunai knife, Naruko cuts the ropes off of Naruto. Once he got free he started cheering as tears came running down his face. "I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja! Believe it!"

"Lets go home," Kakashi said as he began to walk off.

"We did it," Naruko smiled at her team. As of today, they were officially genin. Ninja of the Leaf Village. And the first squad with four genin.

* * *

"She has returned huh?"

"Yes. I have the document she gave to the Hokage written by Jiraiya himself. The scroll goes into detail about Naruko's time away from the Leaf."

"Interesting..."

"Shall we take action?"

"No, it is too early. Besides...I believe she could be of some use to us. Given the right circumstances."

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Tazuna the Bridge Builder**


	11. Tazuna the Bridge Builder

**Gah, I miss school already D: working sucks! Anywho, its almost been a month (and I apologize) since I've posted a chapter so uh, "bon appitete"!** **Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this story please let me know,** **cause I'm not the best grammar nazi. Plus, my spell check ins't exactly the best.**

 **ThugsBunny009: Nice name btw haha. But thats fine, everyone has different tastes. I appreciate you voicing your opinion, thanks for the review!**

 **AwesomeNinja101: Thanks for the reviews! As you have wished, the next chapter is here! Sorry for the long wait D:**

 **AnimeFan972: Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter pleases you lol**

 **: Thanks for letting me know! I'll be sure to go back and fix those errors (can't believe I let so much slip past me).**

 **Bageltiger: Salamat po (thank you) for the review! :D**

 **TheBeauty: Super thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Tazuna the Bridge Builder**

"Alright. The next available mission for team seven are..." began the Hogake as he read down the list. "Babysitting the chief counselor's three-year old, digging up potatoes, and-"

"No!" Naruto whined as he threw his hands up in an X. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something exciting, not these stupid chores! Come on old man!"

"How dare you!" Iruka slammed his hands onto the desk. "You're just brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start out with easy missions to develop your skills!"

Naruto was in it to win. He would argue until the end of time if it meant getting a more intense mission. "Seriously?! Hows babysitting developing my skills!-"

Losing the patience he had Kakashi sighed and knocked Naruto to the ground. "Will you knock it off?"

"Naruto!" The Hokage spoke with a strict, serious tone. Grabbing the genin's attention he began to go into detail about missions and how the system is broken down by a ninja's rank. In the back of his mind, he hoped that at least something would get through Naruto's thick skull. Despite all of his numerous attempts of lecturing him in the past.

 _Did the Hokage really..._ Naruko's mind wandered elsewhere. Back to the night Mizuki had tried to attack Naruto.

 _"The Third Hokage went as far as to using your beloved sister as a decoy to even cover the truth."_ His word's still rang inside of her head as if they were spoken just minuets ago. Naruko felt conflicted, what the Hokage did was understandable. He was trying to protect Naruto...but it was also shady. Naruko couldn't help but feel there was more to it. She couldn't say what it was exactly, after all she had no leads whatsoever.

Her attention was then driven back to Naruto who had gotten sidetracked from the Hokage's lecture. "So I had this tankatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking of eating miso ramen today-"

"Silence!" The Hokage shouted at the knuckle-headed ninja.

"Why do you always treat me like I'm a brat?! I'm not the same kid who used to pull pranks anymore, I'm a ninja and I want a real mission!" Naruto complained.

The Hokage smirked as he adjusted his hat "Alright. Since you're so determined I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, tasting the sweet taste of victory. "Who are we body guarding?! A princess?!"

"Don't be so impatient," the elder warned. "Guards! Let our client in!"

The client was not what anyone expected. He was a tall older man with tanned skin and who was on the border line of being tipsy and drunk.

"A bunch of snot nose brats are going to be my bodyguards?" his words slurred as he leaned against the doorway. "And you, short one. You expect me to trust my life to you?"

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "Who is the short...one?" Mentally measuring everyone's height, Naruto confirmed it himself. Sasuke was the tallest, followed by Sakura, then Naruko. And last but not least, Naruto himself.

"I'll crush you-!" Before Naruto could pounce onto the client, he was held back by Kakashi.

"You can't hurt the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way." Kakashi said, holding Naruto back with one hand.

Finishing off his beverage, the old man then introduces himself "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge that will help my country and the world and I expect to get back safety even if it means sacrificing your lives."

Naruko observed the tipsy elder as he introduced himself. For a C ranked mission he seemed too on edge and almost afraid...almost. Could he have ninja after him? Naruko was in no position to question the client.

Once the mission's objective was cleared and discussed a bit more, squad seven was then dismissed and ordered to pack their belongings. Naruko mentally sighed, it looked like she was leaving the village once again.

* * *

"Yeah!" Naruto chanted "I'm a traveler now! Believe it!"

"Is this your first time out of the village?" Naruko asked as their small group made there way on the highway.

"Uh huh!" he nodded, Naruto could barley contain himself. He was practically laughing with joy.

"Am I supposed to trust my life to his kid? Hes a joke!" Tazuna asked in disbelief. Naruto's mood flipped and within seconds the two began bickering.

"Naruto your supposed to protect the client," Kakashi said as he held Naruto back again.

 _Why'd we have to guard this old jerk?_ Naruto crossed his arms. He really wished it was a princess they were guarding.

Turning her attention elsewhere, Naruko almost found herself staring off into space. It was such a nice day and not a cloud in the sky. No wonder Shikamaru liked to lay in the grass. It was relaxing, and in a way seemed invigorating. As the group continued to walk further Kakashi managed to kill some time with small talk and pretty much answering Sakura's questions about shinobi culture.

 _A puddle...?_ Naruko noticed. Slowing down a bit she catches Kakashi's eye who had noticed it too. Guess he spoke too soon when he told Sakura there would be no ninja encounters.

"I'll handle it," Kakashi whispered with a calm, casual tone.

"But Kakashi..." Naruko began confused. She could understand if it was just one ninja, but she knew the probability of there being just a single ninja lurking was very slim.

Kakashi then patted the young girl's head "Relax. I promise no one will get hurt."

 _There coming!_ Turning her head she watches as the two shinobi ambush the group and take out 'Kakashi'.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto thought his eyes were deceiving him. The two ninja then split up. One charging to Naruto, while the other to Tazuna and Sakura.

"Naruto!" Naruko's adrenaline pumped. Running to his aid she throws a kunai at the ninja's chain, stopping his attack. Concentrating chakra to the back of her foot she then slams her foot down against the back of his head and knocks the ninja out with a blow.

"Are you okay?" she asks, grabbing his shoulders. He seemed okay, no cuts or bruises whatsoever.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto shouts. Turning her head she watches as Sasuke throws his arms out, protecting Sakura who was protecting Tazuna.

 _You promised..._ Though she had the chance to go to their aid, Naruko put her trust in Kakashi. As the ninja got closer she found herself biting her lip hard, almost breaking the epidermis of her lip. She was nervous. Then, right at the last second. Kakashi shows his face and knocks the other ninja out.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted in relief.

"What?! How did he?!" turning his head to the small pile of logs, everything then clicks in Naruto's head. Kakashi had used the replacement jutsu.

"You broke your promise..." Naruko said as she glared at Kakashi.

"Did I?" he asked. Nobody seemed to be hurt, besides the two unconscious shinobis.

"If I had did what you said and leave it up to you Naruto would've gotten hurt," she could feel her blood begin to boil.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect Naruto to freeze up like that."

 _Gah! I was useless! How could I freeze up like that?!_ Naruto was mentally slapping himself. How was he going to become Hokage if he froze in battle?

"There is a reason I asked you to stay back." Kakashi told Naruko as he tied the two ninjas to a tree. "I wanted to know who their target was."

Naruko's anger then diminished. She became so preoccupied with everyone's safety that she didn't even consider that.

"If you and I had taken them out immediately we would've learned nothing," Kakashi continued. He was one step ahead of her.

"Just what are you getting at?" Tazuna asked.

"I wanted to see if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from thieves and highway men. You said nothing about ninja looking for you. Had we've known, this would've been a B-rank mission or higher. Our mission was to escort you back and protect you as you build your bridge. If we knew we would be encountering ninja, we would've charged you with a B-rank mission. You may have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable."

As Kakashi finished, Tazuna looked down in shame. He had been checkmated.

"We're only genin, this is too advanced for us. We should go back," Sakura suggested.

"You're giving up already?" Naruko couldn't believe what her comrade was saying.

"Its called being smart! You should try it!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"All talk and no bite," Naruko replied with a cold tone.

"Alright thats enough you two." If it wasn't Naruto and Sasuke bickering, it was Sakura and Naruko. Kakashi sighed at the group of teenagers. "As for you Tazuna, I need to know the name of whoever is after you. If you don't tell us, we will end the mission at once."

Tazuna paused for a moment then lifted his gaze back up to Kakashi "The man who wants me gone is a short man who casts a big, yet deadly shadow. The shipping magnet, Gato."

* * *

After crossing the river, and listening to Tazuna's story Kakashi decided on continuing the mission (mainly because Tazuna told such a sad tale that gripped the group with guilt). His reasons for paying the fee for a C-rank mission was due to the lack of fund his country had and if the bridge remained uncompleted it would leave the land of waves poor with no business.

 _Money truly corrupts people..._ In a way Naruko could relate the business tycoon to Jiraiya. Whenever Jiraiya had extra money his serious personality switched into a super pervy sage, sometimes she wouldn't even see him for days.

"Grr..."

"Tch."

Naruko felt slightly amused, as she watched her brother and best friend walk in front of one other. It was almost like a race for them. It gave her some sort of relief for a moment, but she knew she couldn't let her guard down. Not for a minuet. If Gato sent chunins the first time, she was sure that the next ninja to come would be at least jonin rank.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain surged to the side of her neck. Without conscious thought, Naruko slapped the area with pain. Earning herself with looks of concern and curiosity from everyone.

"I'm okay," she smiled "It was just a bug." What a lie that was. As soon as everyone turned their eyes back on the road her smile fell into an expression full of pain.

 _Why is the curse mark acting up all of a sudden?_ It had been years since anything had happened with the curse mark. Ever since Jiraiya had sealed it. But why now? Why was it burning her skin all of a sudden?

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke murmured, slowing his pace to match Naruko's.

"I don't know," she replied with honesty. Naruko wish she had the answer.

"Its that mark isn't it?" Naruko's head dashed up and looked at Sasuke. She didn't think anybody had noticed since she managed to cover it with her jacket.

"How long have you known it was there?" she immediately asked.

"Since the bell test. When you blocked Kakashi's kunai with your shoulder."

Naruko turned her gaze back on the road "I'll tell you later." Now wasn't the time to go into depth. After all, the enemy could show up any minuet.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled pointing to Sasuke. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Naruto! What are you talking about?!" Sakura exclaimed, nearly losing her temper.

"You think you can convert my sister into another fangirl of yours then your wrong! She'd never go for a jerk like you!"

"Brother-!" Naruko gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Idiot! Can you for once stop causing problems?" Sasuke immediately noticed his body language was off. Suddenly he found it difficult to look the knuckle headed ninja in the eye. And his palms were becoming slightly sweaty. _What the hell..._

"What?!" Sakura gasped "Naruto what are you saying? Sasuke doesn't like Naruko!"

"You can't fool me! I see you walking close to her, and whispering secrets over to her!" walking up to Naruko, Naruto grabs her hand. "Come on, lets get going."

"Tch! Teenagers..." Tazuna mentally prayed that his grandson would not end up like Naruto.

"Everyone duck!" Kakashi screamed.

Yanking her hand out of Naruto's grip, Naruko pulls her brother to the ground. Just missing the large blade swinging at them. As the blade stuck against a tree, everyone got back up to see a ninja with gray, pale skin standing on the neck of the sword.

 _That sword..._ Naruko recognized it, it belonged to one of the Seven Swordsmen from the Hidden Mist.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi stated.

"Lets take this guy down!" Naruto was more than ready to redeem himself.

"No Naruto," Kakashi threw his arm out in front of the blonde. "This guy is in a whole different league."

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye," Zabuza began. "Did I get that right? And what a pleasant surprise, you must be Naruko Uzumaki."

"You know me?" Naruko became intrigued.

"How could I not? You have a very high bounty on your head in the black market." Everyone, even Naruko was surprised.

"You have a bounty?!" Sakura questioned.

 _Who set up the bounty? Akatsuki? Orochimaru?_ Naruko was at a loss for words. She was shocked that she had never encountered a flyer during her travels.

"Now is not the time to talk." Kakashi stated. As curious as he was about the bounty that would have to wait till later. "Looks like I'm going to need this..."

 _His eye! What is that?!_ Naruto mentally exclaimed, as Kakashi revealed his sharingan.

"I'm honored. I get to see the sharingan in action," spoke Zabuza.

"What the heck is sharingan?!" Naruto wanted to know. He was getting more lost by the second.

"Its a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of it can comprehend any genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. And can reflect it back on the enemy." Sasuke informed him.

"Thats right, but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can copy and jutsu down to the smallest detail," Zabuza began as a heavy mist began to cloud the area. "As for you jonin. There is a standing order to kill you on sight. Your profile is in the Hidden Mist's bingo book as Kakashi: the copycat ninja. But enough talk, I need to kill the bridge builder."

"Quick! Mongi formation! Protect the bridge builder!" As Kakashi ordered, everyone surrounded Tazuna. Sakura to the left, Sasuke to the right, Naruko to the back and Naruto to the front.

"Then after that, I'll be taking ponytails over there."

"No!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke in unison. For a second they looked at each other shocked and annoyed.

"You're not taking Naruko! Believe it!" Naruto told the assassin. _I'm not letting Sasuke beat me! Naruko's my sister and I'll protect her!_

"Over my dead body," Sasuke added on. As much as Naruko appreciated their protection, she knew it would only do so little. Zabuza was an S-rank criminal.

"Ah!" Naruko gasped, with pain surging near her neck again.

 _Now of all times?_ Naruko was pleading for the pain to go away.

"Naruko!" Naruto's eyes widened at the sight as black flames slowly slithered, wrapping around Naruko's skin.

 _Use me...Use me..._ echoed a dark-eerie voice. Naruko yanked her head up only to realize that voice was coming from her head.

 _What is this?_ Before she had time to think, Zabuza appeared in a blind spot, nearly harming Tazuna. Before any damage could be done, Kakashi stabbed Zabuza only to find out it was a water clone.

"Naruko move!" Kakashi ordered. As she went to lift her leg she found it to be paralyzed. It wouldn't budge, not one bit. With her other leg however, she was able to move it freely. Thats when she noticed, the left side of her body that had the flame markings was paralyzed, while the other half was completely normal.

 _"Under no circumstances are you to rely on the curse mark."_

 _"The curse mark will begin to corrode from the inside out. And the more you use it, the faster the process."_ Jiraiya's words rang in Naruko's head. She would be lying if she said she didn't consider using the curse mark for a moment. Her team was in danger, and if Kakashi were to be defeated she could guarantee that it would be the end for them. Using her left leg and quickly forced her weight onto the limb and jumped away from the battle.

 _Those marks..._ Naruto couldn't take is eyes off his sister. He may have not had an idea of what was going on, but he could tell that whatever was happening to Naruko is wasn't good.

"Are those tattoos?" Tazuna was baffled. He was just as lost as Naruto.

"No..." Naruko shook her head as she watched Kakashi jump into the water to escape Zabuba's attack.

"Oh no!" A frightening silence swept everyone. As Zabuza disappeared into the mist he quickly re-appeared on top of the water, trapping Kakashi in a water prison before he could even get up.

"You think you can call yourselves ninja? Such an insult," Zabuza spoke. "Water Clone Jutsu!"

 _Use me...use me..._ pleaded the voice. Naruko could barley concentrate on the fight. Her body was heating up. It had been years since she felt so helpless, so useless, so weak.

 _No...Fight it, fight it..._ she told herself as she started to slip in and out of conscious.

"Shes burning up!" Tazuna gasped as he held the back of his hand up to her forehead.

"Everyone run! Zabuza is using all his strength to keep me inside of here, if you get far enough his clone won't be able to track you!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Ah!" As the clone appeared, he knocked Naruto to the ground. Causing his headband to go flying off.

"Run away? Not an option," Sasuke muttered. Before Naruko could see what happened next, she blacked out.

* * *

"Why? Why are you so persistent on keeping me sealed?"

"Huh?"

"I can give you strength. I can help you save your comrades. I haven't given you a reason to distrust me."

Opening her eyes Naruko finds herself surrounded by darkness. Though she couldn't see much in the dense, dark purple fog she could feel herself standing in a body of water that went up to her ankles.

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you either," she spoke to the mysterious ominous voice. Naruko couldn't even figure out what gender the voice was. "Who are you?"

Before the voice answered, Naruko froze in her steps as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her "You don't have to treat me so cold. After all, we've been sharing the same body for a few years already."

"That doesn't answer my question," Naruko wanted answers. Since she had received the curse mark, she had never heard the voice or felt the presence of anyone else. It was all so sudden and new.

"My, my. For a young girl, you're very serious," the mysterious being spoke with a playful tone. "Very well, I'll answer your question. My name is Joro."

"Joro..." the same sounded foreign and unfamiliar to the blonde. "Why have you appeared all of a sudden?"

"Because Naruko."

"What?" Naruko became confused at her answer.

"Naruko," the voice repeated. "Naruko. Naruko."

"Naruko!" when she came to it, she woke up surrounded by her teammates along with two new faces.

"Idiot! You woke her up!" Sakura growled, pounding Naruto in the head.

"When did I turn into a punching bag?!" he cried, holding his head.

"Thank goodness," Tazuna sighed with relief. "You had us worried there for a moment."

 _What happened to Zabuza? Where is Kakashi?...Where are we?_ Naruko had only regained conscious for less than five minuets and already she felt overwhelmed. One thing was certain though, she would have a lot of explaining to do once she saw Kakashi.

* * *

 **Naruko-ナル** **コ-**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Girl's Day Out Bodyguarding**


	12. Girl's Day Out Bodyguarding

Hi. Its been a couple of years. Sorry, for the long wait, nursing school kinda does that to you...anyways, enjoy!

 **...**

 **Naruko-** **ナルコ** **-**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Girl's Day Out Bodyguarding**

 **...**

Naruko was trying to think of what to say at the moment. Her first initial thought was did someone get hurt? Worse, did she hurt anyone unintentionally? To her relief, from looking at everyone, they all appeared to be safe and sound. However, her mind then immediately drifted elsewhere. All she could think about was the curse mark and Jiraiya's warning about it.

"What happened back there? Your body just started forming these tattoos and then you passed out! Is that some secret technique? Huh-?!"

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura shouted, punching the knuckle-head.

 _"My name is Joro."_ The name just kept running through Naruko's head like a record player. Her thoughts were than interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open.

"Well, well look who decided to wake up." Naruko lifted her head and saw Kakashi enter the room on crutches.

"Are you okay?" she immediately asked the silver haired sensei.

"Never felt any better," he sarcastically replied.

"Careful sensei," Sakura said as she helped the sensei sit down. Naruko gazed into Kakashi's eye, she knew right away from his intense stare that he expected an answer for what happened.

"...I'm sorry Kakashi sensei," Naruko apologized. She felt guilty for seeing his leg in a cast. She could only wonder how things would've turned out if she had been conscious to help the team out.

"I appreciate the apology," he began. "However, we need to discuss what exactly happened back there."

"With her tattoos?" Naruto asked.

"They're not tattoos you idiot! Look they all disappeared," Sakura shouted as she pointed to Naruko's skin.

"If this is something personal we can leave," Tazuna offered. Though Naruko was thankful for his consideration she shook her head.

"...Its okay...besides, I think I owe an explanation to everyone. Especially you guys," Naruko replied, referring to Naruto and Sasuke. At first she hesitated, she hated reflecting back on...those days. After taking a deep breathe she told them everything.

"I was kidnapped because I was thought to be the host of the nine-tailed fox..." Naruko left no detail behind. From being held captive by Itachi and the Akatsuki, to Orochimaru giving her the curse mark, to her running into Jiraiya. Everything that had happened in those years she shared with everyone, like an open book.

"..." everyone was at a loss of words, especially Naruto and Sasuke. Though they didn't say anything, Naruko could see guilt on their faces.

"Guys..." she called out to them "Please don't blame yourselves for what happened-"

"Thats impossible!" Naruko and Sasuke shouted in unison, causing Naruko to jump slightly. For a moment they looked at each other in disgust and then looked back at Naruko.

"You're my sister! You're the only family I have, and I couldn't protect you!" Naruto shouted "How am I supposed to become Hokage if I can't even protect my own family?! I...I should've been the one kidnapped! Not you!...I'm sorry..."

"Naruto..." Naruko whispered, she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Tch." Sasuke murmured with annoyance.

"Hey what was that about?!" Naruto yelled.

"If I recall, weren't you busy with Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru to be worried about Naruko?"

"Sasuke-" Naruko's voice was then interrupted by the two teenage boys getting up in each other's faces.

"Just what are you trying to say?!" Naruto asked Sasuke while rolling up his sleeve, he was about ready to punch the Uchiha in the face.

"You talk all high and mighty but all you're good at is running your mouth you loser. Its pitiful."

"Naruto! Sasuke! Calm down!" Kakashi warned the two before any violence occured "Thats enough. As for you Naruko, I want you to try to keep that curse mark in check. If it gives you any problems you are to stay here and rest. We already have enough on our plate as it is."

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked, by the tone of his voice it sounded urgent.

"Zabuba is alive, and he's coming back soon. And from the looks of it, he has taken in interest in you." Kakashi began as he got back up (with the aid of Sakura) "Which is why we need to start training now."

"But sensei you're hurt! How are you going to train us?" Sakura asked "Last minuet training isn't going to make us strong enough to fight Zabuza! You could barley defeat him even with your sharingan!"

"Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grown, especially you Naruto. You've grown the most."

Naruko looked at her comrades and smiled, she only wished she was conscious to see what had happened but she could tell they were advancing nonetheless.

"As for you Naruko, I have something else planned for you."

"Huh?"

* * *

 _Since you're already familiar with the basics of chakra control I figure you can keep watch over Tazuna while he works on the bridge._ Naruko sighed as she was entering into her third day of body guarding. She wasn't sure what to do and her butt was beginning to get sore from sitting.

"Hey uh, do you need any help?" she asked the bridge builder. Tazuna looked at her and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? A little girl like you can't possibly lift these hunk of metals."

"You shouldn't judge a person based on appearance, especially a shinobi." Naruko replied, holding back anger from the bridge builder's comment.

"Well if that is the case why don't you take pinky over there and go grocery shopping."

"Huh?" Naruko turned her head to see Sakura running over towards them waving her hand.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training with the guys?" Naruko asked. Sakura immediately smirked and said:

"Yeah, but since I was able to master it pretty quickly I was told by sensei to come and help out."

"Here," Tazuna said while chucking a small bag of money to Naruko.

"Wait! This is absolutely unacceptable, our mission is to protect you not do your grocery shopping!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Well then, guess we'll be eating dirt for dinner then. Since you guys came we've gone through almost all of the food in our house."

"Eh..." Naruko paused, then thought for a moment. An idea had popped into her head "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Within a matter of seconds a clone appeared next to Naruko "Keep watch here okay?" she asked the clone. Obediently, the clone nodded her head.

"Wait a second, if Kakashi-sensei finds out about this we could get in trouble." Sakura stated worriedly.

"Well yes, but since I got a shadow clone here now we can keep watch and go grocery shopping now. Come on Sakura your smart, use your head."

She could tell Sakura got ticked off from that comment, ignoring her Naruko walks past her and heads for the nearest grocery store.

* * *

"That'll be 70.86 please."

"Here you go." Naruko replied, handing the cashier the money.

"Thank you, come again!"

"Sakura?" Naruko began, watching her teammate "What are you doing?"

"Carrying the groceries," She replied, trying to grab every single bag "Come on Naruko, use your head."

"I can see that...but do you really think you can carry all of that back to the house?" Naruko asked in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, got a problem with that? Besides, wouldn't want you to pass out again." That did it. Naruko was pissed at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"When did you get so cocky?" Naruko replied as the two walked out of the store. She stared to become amused when she began to see her teammate struggling with the groceries.

"I won't let you beat me Naruko...I know."

"Know what?" the sudden change in direct of the conversation confused Naruko for a second. What did Sakura know that she didn't?

"I know you like Sasuke."

"H-huh?" Oh how Naruko wish she didn't stuttered. Worse, she could feel her face heating up "What are you crazy? Sasuke and I are just friends!"

Sadly, the blush didn't go unnoticed "I can tell by the way you look at him. You like him. Let me tell you something. Sasuke will be mine!" Sakura said, looking at Naruko with full determination.

"Yours? Last time I checked he wasn't a possession. And give me some of those bags before you drop them!" Naruko told her, attempting to change the topic of the conversation.

"Just you watch," Sakura began "Once Sasuke sees how strong I've become he'll see how much better I am than you."

"Heh," Naruko chuckled "We'll see about that." Her heart then fluttered for a second. Was she getting jealous? No way, of Sakura? Impossible. Besides, she was just friends with Sasuke. Just friends...

 _I really care about him...but I can't like him like that. No!-I don't like him...I..._

"Gimmie that bag." Naruko suddenly demanded, grabbing a bag from Sakura's hand "Hey! Let go!"

"No! I told you I'll carry these back! Let go!" Sakura growled.

"No you let go!"

"Let...go!" the two said in unison. It was as if they had triggered something because right after that, the bag ripped open and the food fell all over the ground.

"Food!" Chanted a kid's voice in the distance.

"Hey!-Uh..." the two shinobi yelled. After turning around they saw a poor boy grabbing the food with the biggest smile on his face. Their anger, then immediately turned into guilt. At first, they both hesitated to say something,they wondered if it was right to just let the kid take most of it (or at least most of what his small arms would let him carry).

"Take it," Sakura told him with a sad smile.

The child laughed with joy "Thank you!"

"This is how its been since Gato came here," spoke an older women. "The children suffer, and most adults are afraid to stand up to him..."

It was then the two fully realized the importance of this mission. This bridge would be life changing and bring wealth to this poor country. It would bring peace and business along with a chance to live a decent life to its citizens.

"Sakura..." Naruko started.

"What?" she asked.

"...Lets kick Zabuza's butt next time we see him," she spoke with full determination.

"Right!"

* * *

"I can't believe you two..." Tazuna growled "All you had to do was go and buy groceries and look at what you did! You stinking kids cost me a fortune! 140.79! Holy smokes!"

"S-sorry," Naruko and Sakura apologized.

 _At least nothing happened to him while we were out..._ Naruko thought on the bright side. Or at least, she tried to think of the bright side of things.

Kakashi looked at the two and sighed "I would expect this behavior from the boys, but you guys now?" Just another thing to add onto Kakashi's plate. Looking across the table he noticed the boys having what looked like an eating contest.

 _Teenagers..._ Kakashi mentally sighed.

"Calm down father, lets enjoy our guests. Its been ages since we've last had company." Tazuna's daughter said as she placed napkins onto the table.

"I want some more!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted as they caught each other's glare, only to then end up throwing up in their bowls.

"Don't get so much if you're going to puke it up!" Sakura yelled.

"I have to eat," Sasuke told her.

"And I have to eat more than him!" Naruto shouted.

"Puking isn't going to help you brother," Naruko told her sibling. It was at that moment, Naruko lost her appetite. She then scooted out of her chair to go and help Tazuna's daughter with the dishes. As dinner started to wrap up, Tazuna started up a kettle of hot tea to relax everyone (especially Naruto and Sasuke).

"Excuse me, this picture is torn is there a reason for that?" Sakura asked the family "I noticed you glancing at it every now and then during dinner Inari."

Suddenly, silence swept the room. An uncomfortable silence. Ignoring Sakura's comment, Inari walked out of the room on the verge of tears.

"Its my husband," Inari's mother stated. Naruko tried to look over to see her reaction but she kept it well hidden as she cleaned the dishes.

"He used to be known as a hero in this land..." Tazuna began. His body started to tremble as memories flooded into his mind.

"Is there a story to this?" Kakashi had wondered.

Tazuna then began to share with us the history of the ripped picture. Of the man that had brought happiness into their lives.

"Inari never laughs or smiles anymore since the day he died. And ever since that day the word courage was stolen from this land and we were left powerless and hopeless...And Inari suffered the most...the man Inari's father-or step father I should say, came here about three years ago..."

* * *

It had taken nearly a week, but the two had finally done it. After over a hundred times of falling Sasuke and Naruto were able to climb up the tree through the use of chakra control.

"Lets go back," Sasuke smirked.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned. Easier said than done. Though it only took a mere minuet of two to run up the tree it took the two about twice as much time coming back down from it due to exhaustion.

"Hey..." Naruto sighed as he caught his breathe "I wanna ask you something..."

"What?"

"My sister...why do you care about her so much?" Naruto thought the question would tick Sasuke off, but he had to know. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Naruko ever again after everything she went through.

Sasuke paused for a moment, thinking a good answer "...Because shes not annoying."

"What?!" Naruto did not like that answer one bit "What kind of answer is that?!"

"Whats your problem?" Sasuke asked, as he noticed the anger in Naruto's voice.

"You!" Naruto shouted "You better not hurt her or else..."

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked. He was curious as to what Naruto could even do. If he even attempted to fight him Sasuke was sure of himself that he could take the knucklehead down within seconds.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke was almost thrown back by how lethal Naruto's voice sounded. Even though he hated to admit it, he could relate to him and his anger. "Naruko's been through enough! I don't wanna see her get hurt anymore or worse..." The blonde's eyes darted to the ground as the painful memories lurked back into his consciousness.

"...Yeah," Sasuke agreed. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his only friend again. Just the mere thought of it fueled his anger and desire to kill Itachi even more.

Now Naruto was shocked. Never in a million years did he picture Sasuke agreeing with him, but in a way it calmed him down abit. He paused for a second to collect his feelings. Anger, jealously, guilt, sadness. It made him feel like absolute crap, specially what Sasuke had said to him a few days ago.

 _"...weren't you busy with Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru to be worried about Naruko?"_

If he could go back in time and change what happened he would in a heartbeat.

"Just promise me something..."Naruto said almost in a whisper.

"What?"

"Promise that you won't hurt her..." Naruto said as he held his fist towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, it felt awkward having a serious conversation with Naruto considering how much of a clown he could be. But nonetheless without saying anything he bumped fists with his comrade to show him he meant business.

"...This goes both ways to you know," Sasuke began "Don't think I'll hesitate to kill you just because you're her brother."

Naruto smiled "Ha! If thats what you're worried about then you got nothing to worry about!"

* * *

"I hope Naruto is okay," Naruko sighed for the fifth time. Since everyone finished up their chakra training, everyone was on bodyguard duty now...Well except for Naruto who was sound asleep back at Tazuna's house.

"He was up late last night," Kakashi stated. "I over heard him talking to Inari."

"Inari?" Tazuna was abit shocked to hear that. The other day he wanted nothing to do with Naruto. Kakashi nodded at Tazuna's comment.

"That knuckle-head is probably taking his time," Sakura added. Suddenly, it started to get cloudy.

 _Thats weird_ , Naruko thought. It was a bright day and there was only a few clouds in the sky. Plus, none of them looked like storm clouds.

"Everyone get ready!" Kakashi shouted "He just couldn't wait for round two huh."

 _Zabuza must be here_! Naruko shouted in her head. Immediately she put her guard up, she wasn't going to burden the team this time. She planned to fight!

"Its Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu right sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi..." a voice spoke out from the mist "I see you still got those brats with you...I can see that one is trembling." Suddenly shadow clones of Zabuza surrounded the five of us.

"I'm trembling with...excitement," Sasuke smirked. Naruko looked over to her comrade, though it wasn't much she could definitely see Sasuke shaking.

"Hes all yours Sasuke," Kakashi smiled under his mask. With swift ease Sasuke took out the clones and immediately puddles of water fell onto the bridge.

"Looks like you got yourself a rival Haku," Zabuza stated as he and Haku made their appearance.

"I knew it...It was all an act," Kakashi began referring to Haku "That story about being a tracking ninja was all bull."

"Hes got some nerve bout facing us again!" Sakura spat out.

"And with that mask to, hiding behind it. Who does he think hes fooling?" Kakashi added on.

"I'm taking his guy out. Who does he think he is hiding behind that mask?" Sasuke stated.

"Oh Sasuke you're so cool!" Sakura squeeled.

"He just repeated what Kakashi said..." Naruko sighed under her breathe.

"Sorry we're late!" Naruko turned her back to see a small man standing in front of a group of criminals with weapons "I thought you could use some backup."

"Gato!" Tazuna gasped.

 _This isn't good_ , Kakashi thought to himself. With Gato's men added to the picture they were outnumbered and surrounded.

"Make sure you take care of the bridge builder over there, as for everyone else do what you guys want." Gato said.

"Sensei what are we going to do?!" Sakura shouted.

Naruko gulped and looked at Kakashi. This was it, all of those years of training with Jiraiya were about to be put to the test.

"Sensei," Naruko began "I'll take care of Gato's men. You guys worry about Zabuza and Haku."

"What! Thats crazy! You're-"

"I promise...I'll protect you," Naruko told Tazuna.

Kakashi hesitated to respond to Naruko, he knew Zabuza was going to be a hand full already. There was no way for him to take on Zabuza, Haku and Gato's men at the same time. As powerful as he was. With Sasuke fighting Haku and Sakura protecting the bridge builder his resources were stretched out as it was...

"Alright..." he eventually told her.

"Naruko," Sasuke began. Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted with ice shards thrown at him.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I was you," Haku told him.

 _Dammit_ , Sasuke murmured mentally. As long as Haku was in the way he had no way of getting to Naruko.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Naruko whispered. As the smoke cleared six clones appeared by her side. Looking at the situation she analyzed there were about a dozen men.

"Ha! This is going to be easy," one of the men laughed.

"This little girl thinks she can take us on?"

"Hahaha, I almost feel bad."

"Oh! This must be the girl with the large bounty Zabuza mentioned!" Gato chanted with excitement. "Just keep that one alive...barley."

"You got it boss!" one of the men shouted.

"Alright! I leave the rest to you guys," Gato stated as he walked away with his two other body guards "You better not disappoint me."

"Don't worry Sasuke...I'm not going anywhere this time," Naruko told him as she looked back at him momentarily "...Lets do this!

* * *

 **Naruko-ナルコ-**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Battle on the Bridge**


End file.
